Love Comes Swiftly
by Mafsarhet
Summary: Princess Lara doesn't know if she can be the Hero Albion needs, but when she meets Major Swift, everything changes.  She may or may not be a Hero, but she realises how very much a woman she is.  Swift realises too, that he is a man as well as a soldier.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Lara doesn't know if she can be the Hero Albion needs, but when she meets Major Swift, everything changes. She may or may not be a Hero, but she realises how very much a woman she is. Swift realises too, that he is a man as well as a soldier. Can these two people come together in love despite the obstacles that face them?

_Uh...this is probably a story I shouldn't even be posting. I have no idea why I am, to be honest! I think I just need to get it out of my system for now so I'll continue to think on it and how to later improve it. I am working on my other story, "Come Closer" but this one is also nagging at me and so I'm posting what my irritating little muses are prompting me to! Hopefully I can improve this and rewrite it later. Of course, if it stinks too badly, I may not bother! But I just have to get some Major Swift lovin' out there! I know there are HUGE flaws in this story right now, but I just can't keep it to myself and I don't know why...perhaps my gut is telling me I'll get some constructive feedback and in the future slow the pace? Ah well, here goes nothing!  
><em>

**Love is not Hollow**

**Chapter 1**

"Ah, Swift, good to see you again!" Walter exclaimed as he lead Princess Lara into Mourningwood Fort.

"And it's equally good to see you!" the gentleman Major replied, holding his pipe in his left hand to shake Walter's with his right. "And who is this?"

Walter didn't immediately respond and Lara took the hesitation to appraise the Major. He didn't seem to be an old man, by her standards, but he wasn't young, either. He had the distinctive air of a gentleman, yet he also exuded confidence and competence. Perhaps Walter was right that this Major Swift and his men would make good allies to their Cause.

Major Swift had thick black waving hair with a single streak of white that was, for a reason Lara couldn't fathom, rather annoying to her. It was quite dashing, she had to admit, as was his gentleman's broad moustache. And he seemed fixated on that pipe he was smoking. He held it in a graceful way that she had only seen men do who were born of high society. This man was a soldier, but she sensed that he was a highly intelligent man as well, and cultured. But why did those things irritate her?

Or was she not so much irritated as intrigued? Oh, botheration! Why did she even care? He was the Major in this ramshackle fort and that was all.

"I'm Princess Lara," she finally said. She extended her hand and Swift accepted it with a firm grip. He gazed intently into her eyes, then quickly scanned her form.

"And you are more than a Princess, aren't you?" he observed smoothy. "I doubt Walter would have brought you here amongst we who fight the Legions of the Damned otherwise."

"She's a Hero, Jack," Walter said with pride. "She is definitely her mother's daughter. Just wait until you see her in action. We've already recruited Allies among the Dwellers and the citizens of Brightwall. We have a...proposition for you."

Swift's dark eyes didn't stray from Lara's green ones. It was as if each was analysing the other; not in a hostile way, but in a mutually interested way. Both wanted to know what the other was capable of.

Lara realised that she likely did not appear impressive in her dirty boots, breeches and shirt. But she had been fighting renegades and bandits ever since the night she had fled the castle with Walter and her butler, Jasper. She wasn't able to look pretty, nor did she care to. She had practical concerns now, not vain ones. Besides, the remains of Hobbes were also tainting her and Walter's clothing and...odour. Even her long red hair which was tied into a knot behind her neck, stank of Hobbes.

"I see," Swift said, and slowly released her hand. "I've already heard rumours regarding the stirrings of discontent where the King is concerned."

"That's right, Jack," Walter replied. "With Lara as a Hero and next in line for the throne, if we can recruit enough Allies to overthrow Logan, we can change everything. I have complete faith in Lara, and if you can see her in action, I've no doubt that you will as well."

"I've no doubt we will all see each other in action, and soon," the Major said. "The attacks of the dead in this place have been unceasing."

He gestured to a rakish young blond man who was speaking with a handful of other soldiers by several newly dug graves.

"That is Ben Finn, my second in command and quite competent. He will be very valuable to us if we agree to join you. However, at the moment, we are duty-bound here by the King's orders. We have to battle the legions of Hollowmen who plague this place."

"Are they truly endless?" Lara asked. "I suppose what I mean is, once they are destroyed, do the same ones return again and again?"

"I don't believe so," Major Swift replied. "From my observations, once one is destroyed it never returns. They all look similar, but they are not identical. They cannot plague us forever, but we've yet to determine their numbers. They have come in waves every night for months. We don't lose many men, fortunately, but for every one we do lose the Hollowmen gain a victory."

"It has to end sometime, doesn't it?" Walter asked, concerned and troubled. "There can't be endless dead here!"

Swift laughed, and Lara was surprised to find that she enjoyed the sound of it. But why? Why was she drawn on some level she couldn't quite identify to this man? She shook her head to clear it. Perhaps he was to be a teacher for her as well as an ally. She had discovered that, in life, once she had been ready for something, someone always crossed her path who could assist her. Of course she always hoped that she could assist him or her, as well.

Here, at this fort, perhaps she could stay for awhile and aid the Major and his men in staving off the Hollowmen. Besides, it never hurt to learn how to defeat one more type of enemy.

"If they are near to ending, there has been no indication of it!" Swift said. "I know I shouldn't laugh, but I had the same thought when I first arrived here. Yet night after bloody night we are under attack by hundreds of them!"

"And it has never once stopped," Lara whispered in dread. The mere thought of unceasing attacks from the undead was horrible. The men in their graves even now proved just how horrible.

Swift gazed intently at her and she saw the sadness etched into his face. He shook his head slowly.

"No, it hasn't," he said. "And we lost a few more good men last night."

"I'm so sorry," Lara said, reaching out and taking his hand between hers. She hadn't even been aware she had done so until she saw him place his pipe into his mouth so he could cover her hand with both of his.

"It's not your doing, Princess," he replied softly, gently squeezing her hands. "But I thank you for your sympathy." He then cleared his throat and, seemingly reluctantly, released her hand. "We are due for another attack soon."

"What can I do?" she asked, eager to be of use.

She felt a flush of gratification to see him smile once more. "Well, I'll..."

Before he could complete his response he was interrupted by Captain Ben Finn's approach.

"Ben Finn, you scoundrel and scamp!" Walter cried out, slapping the younger man on his back so vigorously that the young man stumbled.

"Sir Walter Beck, you old...old..."

"Don't say it, whatever it is!" Lara interjected with a hearty chuckle. "I've been traveling with him for months now and he's not a man to cross!"

"That's for certain!" Finn agreed, grinning. "I've never seen such an old sod do so well in a fight as this one!"

"Hah! Coming from the buffoon who would rather bed wenches than join in a good old-fashioned brawl!"

"Ahem!" Swift said, clearing his throat meaningfully, "may I remind you both that there is a lady present?"

Lara blushed. She seldom blushed, so why did she now? She wasn't certain, but Swift's sincere and indignant comment stirred something in her that she hadn't felt since she and Elliot had been separated.

"I'm not a lady," she protested. Swift arched a brow at her, both teasing and challenging that statement.

"Well, these days I'm not!" she insisted somewhat petulantly. "I may be Princess Lara in title and name, but I'm also a fighter. I'm not afraid to dig in and get my hands dirty. I'll do whatever I have to do to follow this Path, whatever it is precisely, to the end. I won't rest until I do. So," she went on, averting her eyes from Swift's now intrigued gaze, "I want to be treated just like any other soldier here."

"Well, in that case," Ben Finn said, moving toward her with a roguish grin, "why don't you let me...ah...show you the sleeping quarters, such as they are?"

He was obviously being flirtatious, and even though Lara sensed he meant no harm, she was mildly annoyed. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can do that on my own, thank you. And don't even think of touching me. Try it and you'll be minus a hand!"

Swift and Walter laughed and Ben took on an aggrieved expression. "I'm just trying to be polite; honest!"

Lara couldn't help but smile now. "I know," she said, taking the sting out of her previous words, "but really, I'd rather you show me something useful I can do. Nightfall is rapidly approaching and I want to assist as best I can when the Hollowmen make their appearance."

"Ah, yes!" Swift said. "They are due quite soon. Finn, show her to the mortar. We can use her up there. Princess..."

"Call me Lara," she said, "I won't tolerate formalities in regards to my person. They...irritate me."

"Very well, Lara," Swift said, sounding as if he were tasting her name as he would a fine wine, "allow Ben to show you to the mortar. Private Jammy will be your loader. You'll likely be up there for quite a while. I'll wager you've never used one before, and it is a valuable skill to have in a fort."

"Thank you, Major," she said. "I'll do my best to not disappoint."

"I'm quite certain that you won't," he said, his tone taking on a thoughtfulness that surprised Lara as she turned to follow Finn.

"She's a Hero, Jack," she heard Walter say as she walked away with the young soldier. "She'll surprise the hell out of you. She has exceeded all my hopes and expectations already."

Lara frowned but was determined to not be shaken by his words. So many people were beginning to believe in her. She desperately hoped she wouldn't falter and let them down.

"To the mortar, Ben Finn," she murmured. "I hope it's not too difficult."

"Don't worry, Princess," he said. "Not everyone has the skill for it; but you, I have a hunch, have a good eye and keen reflexes. You'll do just fine."

At the top of the fort beside the mortal was the most...interesting-looking, man Lara had ever seen. How could a man with so many bandages and raw wounds still be standing?

"Private Jammy at your service, Miss!" he said cheerfully.

"This revolting specimen of a man is the luckiest sod in the fort," Ben Finn said with a smirk.

"Right you are, Sir! One hundred and seventy-four wounds and still standing! I'm the jammiest soldier in Albion!"

Lara laughed now and shook his hand. "Well, I don't think you're revolting in the least! You are the most incredible soldier I've ever met! I've never seen a man who has taken the beatings you have and not only still be fit to fight, but be willing and cheerful about it!"

Jammy grinned and blushed. Ben Finn looked a bit jealous.

"Hey, now! I'm the handsome one!" he protested.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Lara said. "And even if Jammy isn't beautiful by any other standards, he still impresses me!"

Jammy flashed Finn a triumphant grin. "Hah! The lady likes me!"

"Ah, get to business!" Finn grumbled good-naturedly. "I'll get below and see to the others."

"Right," Jammy said, gesturing to the mortar. "This 'ere mortar turns on a dime and moves as smooth as a whore's thighs..." He flushed violently pink. "Er...sorry about that!"

Lara laughed again. "Not to worry! Just treat me as one of the men."

Jammy shot her a grateful look. "All right, then! So, just swing the mortar and aim as close to the zombies as you can. I'll do the loading and the looking for the next swarm. You know they're coming when you see blue flashes. When that happens, aim to the center and hit as many as you can as soon as they appear. But I'll also spot for you. Got it?"

"Got it!" Lara said. She grasped the mortar and waited. And waited. And waited some more. Just as she thought that the attack on the fort wouldn't occur, a blue flash suddenly illuminated the field below on the right.

"Here they are!" Jammy cried. He loaded the spherical explosive into the machine and Lara began swinging and aiming, being careful to not allow her hands stray close to the opening. She firmly kept her grip on the sides and found that Jammy was right. The thing swung easily and smoothly, and soon she was laughing with him as together they dropped shells on groups of anywhere from five to eight Hollowmen at a time.

"If you keep this up we'll win this battle!" Jammy cried out, drooling and spitting in his excitement. "I think this is the most fun part of this job!"

Lara had to agree. She did seem to have a talent for quick aiming, good peripheral vision, and solid focus. She didn't know how long she and Jammy blew Hollowmen to bits, but it had to be longer than she would have guessed. Her arms began to ache and her muscles to strain. Still, she kept at it.

The Hollowmen just kept on coming. How many could there possibly be? Her head began to pound with pain and her ears to ring from the loud blasting. Still, she swung and aimed and fired. Jammy kept loading, seemingly tirelessly.

Lara's vision began to blur from the debris in her eyes, but she was determined to see this battle through and not shout out for relief. This was her task and she was going to complete it or die in the attempt. Her mother's stubbornness in her, Walter would say.

Suddenly she was yanked back from the mortar and fell against Jammy's body.

"It's over, Princess!" he cried. "We did it! We make a splendid team!"

"It...it's over?" Lara gasped. "I..."

"I know," he said and began to rub her arms. He obviously knew she ached and that her muscles were knotted. "I can hardly believe your focus! You were amazing! I've never loaded for anyone as good as you before!"

She gasped and choked on dust. It was probably corpse dust mixed with explosive residue, but she was past caring. All she knew was that her tired and pain-wracked body could finally have a rest. She also doubted that she was Jammy's best companion at the mortar...but still, she knew she did a good job. Very few, if any, Hollowmen were left outside the fort.

"Gods, it's not over!" someone shouted from below. "They are beating at the front gates!"

Lara steeled her exhausted body and leapt down to the court yard. She only vaguely heard Jammy's exclamation of surprise at this feat and she sprinted to Walter and Major Swift. Men rushed forward and attempted to hold the Gates, but the force behind them was too strong. The barrier gave and Hollowmen flooded inside.

Drawing her sword Lara rushed forward and automatically began cutting down corpse after corpse. Her brain could barely register that so many were here and for every one that was slain, another took its place.

She also kept an eye on Walter, Swift, Finn, and Jammy, as they fought near her. If any one of them looked to be in trouble she was ready to rush to their aid.

Lara did not feel like a Hero now; she felt like a used-up automaton. Still, somehow she managed to keep her body moving and her attacks fluid. It must be the Hero's blood, she reasoned, as she cut down more Hollowmen. If she hadn't had her mother's blood could she be performing as she was?

A quick glimpse at the night sky told her she and Jammy had been at the mortar for a long time; perhaps an hour or more. They had also been so effective that none of the others had needed to join them. But now every person was needed.

The young Princess saw that Jammy was faltering and she rushed to his side. They were being swarmed and her sword arm, as quick as it was, would be insufficient to destroy this horde. She quickly sheathed her weapon and called upon her Will to use fire magic.

She endured blow after blow to her body from the Hollowmen nearest her, but she persisted with the fire magic until she had aided in destroying the mass of desiccated corpses. But more came. On and on she attacked with her magic beside the soldiers with their weapons, occasionally seeing a man fall. Despite her best efforts, Jammy was felled by a bullet from one of the foul things.

Lara screamed in rage and fury for the first time. She summoned her anger as well as her magic and destroyed the rest of the creatures near her. She then rushed to Swift's side and continued to set the corpses on fire, destroying many, and weakening others.

"Lara, slow down!" Walter cried. "You're using too much Will! You're too weak! Fall back!"

But Lara didn't listen to him. She had felt kinship with Jammy and her rage and frustration needed an outlet. She was wounded and bleeding and so exhausted she didn't know how she was still on her feet, but she refused to stop. Her mind was no longer sharp and she vaguely felt that part of her consciousness was missing.

"Lara!" Walter shouted again.

Again she ignored him. Suddenly the Hollowmen were gone.

"All hail the Princess!" she heard Swift shout, and a cheer rose from all the men. Walter was at her side and trying to gain her attention.

"Are you all right, Lara?" he asked. "You look terrible! You must stop and be treated for your..."

And suddenly they all knew it was not over. Not yet. A large blue orb swirled into the fort and flew into one of the fresh graves.

"Lieutenant Simmons, I specifically order you to remain buried!" Swift shouted, as the corpse began to claw its way from the mound.

The largest Hollowman Lara had ever seen or even read about crawled out of the grave. He was a fat one, too, and had an enormous hole in his torso.

"So, that's how he died," she murmured, and rushed forward with her hands aflame. It was almost an automatic response, as she wasn't sure she was capable of coherent thought any more.

"Lara, stop!" Walter shouted again.

"Doesn't anybody follow orders anymore!" Ben Finn shouted in exasperation as Simmons prepared to attack.

But Lara couldn't allow herself to stop, despite Walter's pleas. This was the one; she knew. This was the final Hollowman. The few men who fell would be burned so that they could not return. This Simmons was the last one. And for Jammy she would destroy him.

Simmons turned his complete attention to her; probably because even his dead brain knew the danger a magic user posed was greater than that of a trained soldier. His eyes glowed eerily brighter as he either summoned or created about ten more creatures. Lara didn't know which, but she didn't care. Regardless, it hardly mattered.

However, she knew that Simmons was the one to focus on. Yet it was incredibly difficult. The men fell back, as they were exhausted, but they used their rifles to aid her as she managed to dodge and roll and shoot flames at every opportunity she had.

But she was rapidly nearing the end of her endurance. She now had to force her movements. None felt natural anymore, despite her previous diligent practice. And she was losing blood. She felt her entire body grow ever colder at the loss, but she was determined that Simmons would be destroyed even if it meant that she would go down with him.

For a moment she thought she had lost the battle. Blades of pure magic shot from Simmons' dead hands and pierced her. Badly.

She had never felt such agony in her life. She heard her own screams, and they barely sounded human.

Still, she fought as best she could. Fire magic, her sword, and more fire.

Just when she dodged and rolled for what she knew would be her last time, the corpse of Simmons exploded.

Green gore gushed out as his corpse-body blew apart. Lara was sprayed from head to toe. She stood in shock as it registered in her numbed mind that the battle was over and...won.

"Hah!" she heard Ben Finn shout jubilantly. "You all see that? She's covered in zombie gore!"

"Shut your mouth, Finn!" someone shouted angrily at him. Was it Swift?

Lara looked down at herself. Finn was right. She was an utterly disgusting sight.

And she could take no more. She dropped to her knees and allowed herself to weep. She was no Hero. How could she be? She hurt so badly she was sure she had to be dying. Her vision was failing, she could no longer stand, and now she was just a joke.

"Walter," she sobbed, "you'll need to find someone else. It isn't...it isn't...me." She fell face forward into the dirt. As she fell she thought she saw Swift rushing to her side.

Lara's world went mercifully blank.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Lara doesn't know if she can be the Hero Albion needs, but when she meets Major Swift, everything changes. She may or may not be a Hero, but she realises how very much a woman she is. Swift realises too, that he is a man as well as a soldier. Can these two people come together in love despite the obstacles that face them?

**Love is not Hollow**

**Chapter 2 **

Light stung Lara's eyes as they cracked open of their own accord. She groaned in pain and turned her head.

"Forgive me," a gentlemanly voice said, and suddenly the room dimmed.

"Who..." she croaked, but more words failed her parched and aching throat.

"Lara?" cried a familiar voice from a distance. Walter.

"Damnation!" Lara whispered weakly. Between the light and now his booming voice her head pained her anew. Besides, why was she even still alive?

Walter burst into the tent and Lara began to analyse her surroundings. She was lying on a cot in a closed tent. Major Swift had closed the flap to dim the light, and Walter had apparently been just outside and realised that she had awakened.

"Are you all right? How do you feel?" the gruff old man asked, bending down and kissing her forehead. "Please, Lara, tell me you're going to be all right!"

"You...tears?" she choked out.

"Blast it, yes!" Walter said, dashing them away with his large calloused hand. "I care about you, damn it! Now tell me you'll be all right!"

Lara felt tears slip down her own cheeks but she managed to nod. "Just...hurt. So tired. Why am I still alive?"

Her voice began to return, but her throat burned when she spoke.

"Drink some tea," Swift offered. "It will help you, Prin...Lara." He opened the flap and called to one of his men to bring a cup of tea at once.

"Don't even think you wish you were dead!" Walter said, horrified by the very thought.

"I'm no Hero," she whispered brokenly. "I'm nothing like my mother. I'm not what Albion needs. Or anyone needs, for that matter. I...I couldn't even protect Jammy. I'm so sorry."

Swift knelt beside her on the side of the cot opposite from Walter and slid an arm beneath her neck. He gently lifted her and placed the rim of a cup to her lips.

"Drink," he said softly. "Even if it's just a little."

Lara did and barely managed to keep from choking.

"More, if you can," he said.

Lara was surprised by how gentle he was and how much concern was reflecting in his eyes and on his face.

She sipped some more. "You don't have to be so kind," she told him. "It seems that I'll live, so you won't have to go to the trouble of digging another grave." She immediately regretted her outburst, but there was no taking it back now.

"You sting me with your words," Swift replied quietly. "The truth is that I believe you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You are every bit the Hero Walter said you are. You more than proved that last night. And I...you are right. I do not want to dig another grave." He smiled gently and his tired and careworn face emoted sincerity. "I certainly don't want to dig yours, Lara."

She swallowed guiltily and turned to look at Walter, not realising that Swift still held her. "I was abysmal!" she groaned in frustration. "I failed Jammy, and even at the end I heard what Finn said. I'm not like my mother; I'm a joke! Walter, I'm not the Hero you think I am. I'm not even a decent fighter. I..."

Lara didn't know why, but hopelessness suddenly washed over her completely, blanketing her in sorrow and misery.

"I wish I had died," she concluded bitterly.

"Balls! Don't you realise what you did?" Walter scolded her. "Lara, you alone slayed more Hollowmen than all of us put together! Granted, you kept ignoring me when I told you to stop or back off, but you were amazing! It was only because of you that most of us are still alive!"

"I...I didn't realise anything much toward the end," Lara whispered, and then coughed. It was then that she noticed that Swift was still holding her. He eased her back down onto the pillow but kept a hand beneath her shoulders and massaged between them, easing her pain a little and helping her coughing to stop.

"I just knew I had to keep going until either myself or Simmons fell," she managed after a few moments. Avo, but Swift's hand felt good on her back! This man knew the aches that followed battle well. He carefully pressed in just the right places to ease her aches and to her surprise her muscles relaxed and she began to feel better.

And then she suddenly noticed something else. His hand was on her bare flesh! Well, where she wasn't covered with bandages. She was naked under the sheet!

"Who...who undressed me?" This was mortifying! Who had seen nude body and her scars? Lara did not have her mother's gift of not retaining scars after battles. Lara was not so fortunate. Her body didn't reflect all her wounds, but still, she had enough scars to mar any beauty she may have possessed before she had taken up the mantle of Hero.

"We both did," Walter said. "And never mind that! You're injured and we had to wash and tend you!"

Lara sighed and nodded. They were right.

"Well, a few more scars are now added to my already disfigured body," she said in resignation. "What does it matter?"

Walter shook his head. "Lara, I know you're traumatized and upset, and you've a woman's sensibilities. But trust this old man when he says that you are...well..."

"The most beautiful woman in Albion," Swift finished, then gasped almost inaudibly. Was he embarrassed by what he had just said? Had he even meant to say it out loud? Or at all?

Lara turned her shocked gaze to him. He seemed sincere, but how could he be?

"Don't lie to me!" she said, when truthfully she wanted to thank him. Could he have meant it?

Swift looked more than a little hurt, and he swallowed uncomfortably. "I'm not lying" he said simply. He then carefully lifted her again. "Take some more tea." He seemed to be unhappy with what he likely deemed his very inappropriate behaviour. But Lara knew that battle and close quarters tended to cause people to be open with each other when otherwise they would be reserved.

There was more to this man than Lara had been willing to see at first. And now...now something told her that he was someone she should get to know better. Much better. What precisely she sensed she did not know, but something about this man compelled her, captured her interest, and made her feel the need to have him in her life. But how? As a friend, mentor, or possibly even a lov...

"Lara," Walter said, interrupting her line of thought, "Jack has been explaining this place to me. It seems that some people, more than others, are disturbingly affected by Mourningwood. They become depressed and sometimes suicidal. And those who are the most affected are the ones who are injured. We don't know why, but when someone is as wounded as you are, the despair of this place can overwhelm them."

"But Jammy wasn't!"

Swift pressed the cup against lips once more and she obediently drank. "Walter said that it tries, Lara. It doesn't always succeed. Jammy was very special and nothing could dampen his spirits. But for his last night of life, on his behalf, and for myself, I thank you. He's always been high-spirited, but I've never seen him as happy and excited as he was last night. And that was because of you." Swift lowered his gaze and set aside the cup. "You made his last night an extraordinary one."

Lara sighed. "I...thank you, Major. I'm sorry, both of you. I've been absolutely horrid since I woke up. I'll try to behave better. You don't deserve my bile, either of you."

Swift smiled. "You _are _a Hero, Lara, and besides that, you are an incredible woman in your own right, if I may say so. Don't allow this place to seep into your spirit."

"I'll do my best, Major."

"Jack," he corrected her. "If I am to address you by your name then you must address me by my mine. And, as you know, it is Jack."

Lara turned to Walter. "But Walter, he's a Major! His own men can't call him by his name!"

Walter chuckled and clasped her hand. "I'm not getting involved! This is between the two of you! I suggest you get along because we aren't leaving until you are well and we are absolutely certain that Simmons was indeed the last Hollowman. Besides, the King will have to be notified before the Brigade can withdraw."

"Quite true," Swift agreed with a grin. "We'll be spending a lot of time together, Lara. Walter informed me that you are quite skilled with melee weapons and indeed you are. I saw that for myself. And you've mastered magic; however, your shooting is, as he put it..."

"Absolutely embarrassing," Walter finished with a smirk.

"I'll personally train you to use both rifles and pistols," Swift went on. "No-one leaves this place until that requirement is met as well." He eased her back down to the pillow and very slowly withdrew his hand from her back.

"Oh, but that felt good!" Lara protested, then realised what she had just said and blushed furiously.

Walter pretended to not notice. Swift coloured but looked...pleased?

"Well, then, shall I...ah...assist you a bit longer? Walter, have Phelps bring more tea! I'll help our patient drink it."

Walter left the tent before Swift even finished speaking.

The gentleman Major's light banter eased Lara's discomfort. She smiled at him and he was as good as his word. However, this time he shifted to sit beside her and slid his arm behind her, both lifting her and cradling her against his side. He made certain that the sheet completely covered her torso and that no part of his body touched her bare skin save his hand on her back.

"Better?" he asked.

"For a naked woman with only a sheet to cover her, just perfect!" she teased. She had the satisfaction of seeing his colour deepen.

"Why, Major, you seem to be blushing!"

"Well, any man near a beautiful woman in such circumstances can surely be excused for that." He cleared his throat nervously. "Especially an old cast-off like myself."

That last part stabbed at Lara's heart. Did Jack Swift really think himself so old and undesirable?

"You are hardly old," she said, "and a cast-off? I highly doubt it. Tell me, Maj...Jack, are you married?"

"Goodness, no! If I was I wouldn't be so...familiar with you, patient or not!" He sighed. "Dear me, I seem to be digging my own grave. What I mean is, I would not feel as comfortable near you if I had a wife. Hells, that's not any better, is it?" He cringed in embarrassment.

Lara laughed, feeling much better. Her spirits were lifting and she knew that Jack Swift was the reason for that.

"Jack, it's all right! You've already seen me naked, and I'm not about to compromise your virtue. Even if you actually found me attractive..."

"You are attractive!" he said, remembering how earlier she was so unhappy and believed herself to be ugly.

"Even if you did," she went on, but her tone was still light, "I wouldn't force myself upon you! You are quite..."

And then she stopped. What was she doing? What was she saying? Truth or not, she was behaving most inappropriately. Close quarters and forced intimacy or not, she had no excuse to tease this man and goad him. She had to remember that all of these men were likely lonely being either bachelors or separated from their families. She was taking advantage of that, and that was wrong of her.

"Jack," she said, suddenly sobering, "I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me. I'm being horribly inappropriate and I've no idea why. Maybe I'm just giddy to be alive. You're an incredible man, and I admit that I find you competent, agreeable, and quite comely and charming. Still, that is no excuse for me to tease you so. Can you forgive me my careless words?"

"Forgive?" he asked, staring into her eyes intently. "I think I could forgive you anything, but don't ask me to forget. I am not willing to do that. I...like your words, Lara. That is, if you mean them and aren't just toying with this tired old soldier."

"I was indeed toying with you," she replied, leaning her head onto his shoulder, "but not in a malicious way. I find that I like you, Jack, truly. And I think you are being harsh and ridiculous when you refer to yourself as old and a cast-off."

She tilted her head upward and saw that he was gazing into her face, paying close attention to her every word.

"In all honesty, I've met more men in my life than likely even you have. I've had dozens of suitors pressed upon me, all of which annoy or repulse me. Others throw themselves at me simply because of my title. I've yet to meet a man who takes any interest in me who is sincere and...genuine. I'm not trying to imply that you are interested in me in such a way," she added, with a pang of disappointment that surprised her, "but you are one of the very few men I feel comfortable with and whose company I enjoy. I'm not counting Walter and Jasper, of course, as I've known them all my life. Walter is like a grandfather to me."

"What of others who haven't been pressed upon you or who haven't attempted to court you because of your title?"

Lara sighed. "Others? Well, I've also met plenty of young men like your Ben Finn. He's pleasant enough, but he's not the sort who interests me, either. His type is too slick with everything in a skirt. I don't know what is wrong with me, Jack, but I think that there may not be a man who exists anywhere who could ever truly love me as I am, or at least tolerate me. I'm not the easiest person to be with; just ask Walter!"

Swift chuckled and the lines in his face relaxed, most of them disappearing altogether. "I'll have to do that! But now I think you are the one being hard on yourself, my dear Lara. The men you speak of are buffoons. That's all High Society seem to produce. Men like Finn are fine and capable, but until they mature they are notoriously unreliable. You are mature beyond your years, I can see that quite plainly. Ah, if I had met you years ago I would have snapped you up and be living happily on a small farm somewhere. Or a manor house. Somewhere pleasant and quiet and where we could just enjoy life and our own company."

With a contented sigh Lara snuggled a little closer to Swift. His gentleness and the heat of his body were a welcome balm. Besides, his words cheered her. Despite everything, she suddenly felt that she was not such an undesirable woman, after all. She had to be a Hero and she had to do her best for Albion. But she was also a woman, and as a woman, she needed to know that she could, at the very least, have the potential to someday earn the love and respect of a good man.

A man like Jack Swift. She found herself wishing that he didn't think himself so old. He seemed to believe that he could never be with someone like...well...her. Or was it that he didn't think of himself as too old when it came to such things, but rather that she was too young?

Besides, there was the matter of that damned contract. Nobody knew about it but herself and Logan and the Secretary of Albion Affairs. But could she escape it? Even if she could, she knew she would not do so unless she was true to her own heart. Yet...

Lara resolutely decided to push such unpleasant thoughts aside for now and simply enjoy the moment. Her aching body and tired mind were finding solace and her physical wounds would soon heal.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I like your words, too, unless you are just toying with this scarred and battered woman."

He chuckled again and she felt his moustache tickle her forehead. "I am indeed toying with you, Princess, but not in a malicious way. I find that I like you, Lara, truly."

Walter entered the tent with the tea. If he was surprised to see the two of them sitting so close, he had the good sense to conceal it.

Lara smiled. "It smells wonderful. Thank you, Walter."

"Don't thank me," he said with a grin. "Seems to me you should thank the one who is obviously going to...ah...help you drink it."

They all laughed and the last threads of lingering tension dissipated.

For now.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Lara doesn't know if she can be the Hero Albion needs, but when she meets Major Swift, everything changes. She may or may not be a Hero, but she realises how very much a woman she is. Swift realises too, that he is a man as well as a soldier. Can these two people come together in love despite the obstacles that face them?

**Love is not Hollow**

**Chapter 3**

When Lara awoke again it was morning. She sat up and carefully stretched. She was alone in the tent, but a bucket filled with water, soap, and a wash cloth was beside her bed. Also, her clothing had been cleaned and mended as much as possible and lay across the foot of the cot.

Lara smiled. Obviously Walter and the Major wanted to give her privacy and allow her to decide when she was ready to emerge from the tent.

She felt much better. She was able to remove some of her bandages, as she healed quickly, but left the ones on her hands so that she could insist on shooting lessons right away and not injure them again. She washed her face and body as best she could and dressed. It was good to be up and about again. Most people in her condition would have been bed-ridden far longer than she, but she was fortunate to have her mother's blood flowing through her veins to heal her quickly.

Just as the budding Hero was about to open the tent flap she heard Walter and Jack Swift speaking.

"So, have you seen Daisy lately?"

"Ah...Daisy?"

"Yes, Daisy! Don't just gape at me, man, you know well who I mean!" Walter barked good-naturedly.

"Oh...ah, well, I'm not the type to kiss and tell," Swift replied. "That would be most ungentlemanly behaviour."

"So, in other words," Walter pressed, "you haven't seen her."

"Uh...no, not for quite some time."

Lara had heard enough. She sat on the edge of the cot and pressed her hands over her ears.

Why was she suddenly so filled with anger, jealousy, and even despair? The mere thought that Jack Swift was courting another woman was almost more than she could bear! Yet...why did she feel that she held any claim over his heart? After all, they had just met.

Lara hummed to drown out whatever words the two men continued to speak and allowed her now tortured mind to run wild.

She knew her own mind and her heart. She knew that she...no. No! She simply knew that Swift was a man she _could..._no!

Damnation! Yes, she could. She knew it. Her very soul knew it. She did not need time or courting or any of the pleasantries both genuine and false to know her own heart.

But he wasn't hers. He wasn't even hers to even hope for. Even if he was, he would likely spout that nonsense about his age or being a 'cast-off' again.

Lara allowed anger to sweep over her. This was how she protected herself. It was, perhaps, childish, but anger would allow her to assuage her wounded pride even as she had to be in the company of a man she could never have.

Resolutely she stood and strode to the tent flap. She opened it and stepped outside.

"Lara!" Walter cried out with a broad grin. "Good morning!"

"My dear, how are you feeling?" Jack...no, _Major Swift _asked her. He stretched out his hands and clasped hers.

Lara swallowed in sudden nervousness as her heart fluttered at this contact.

"I'm...fine. Thank you, Walter, and thank you, Major. But I'm going for some tea and bread now."

Lara pulled her hands from Swift's and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Swift said, following her, Walter on his heels. "Lara, whatever is the matter? Are you ill?"

She stopped and turned to them with an irritated sigh. Walter looked baffled and Swift looked...hurt? No, he couldn't be hurt. After all, he had 'Daisy' and gods only knew how many other possible conquests. He surely wouldn't risk any of them for a woman half his age, not to mention one who could die at any day in battle.

"It's nothing," she lied, hearing how false her own words rang. "I just want something to eat. After that I'll ask Captain Finn to begin my training. That is, if I am permitted to choose my own instructor?"

The two men were plainly baffled and troubled, especially Swift.

"Lara, what is going on?" Walter asked softly, quickly scanning the area to make certain that none of the other soldiers were about.

"Nothing," she said.

"That's not true. I know you better than that, Lara. I've been as a grandfather to you your entire life! I know when something is troubling you or you are out of sorts." 

"I'm not out of sorts!" she snapped, then realised her error. She calmed her tone and continued on evenly. "I'm just hungry, that is all. Now, am I permitted to walk about as I please or am I a prisoner?"

She looked the Major in the eyes as she asked that question.

"No, of course you aren't a prisoner," he insisted, raising his hands in surrender.

Lara felt a sharp pang of remorse at the sadness and pain that flickered in his eyes.

"You may do as you please, of course! If...if you do not want my...instruction, I'll not...force myself upon you," he added.

"Jack!" Walter said softly, "you are the best one to teach her!"

"She plainly does not want anything to do with me!" Swift whispered so low that Lara almost didn't hear him. "She's..." He sighed and turned away. "She may do as she pleases. Perhaps a younger man is...best for her after all."

"Balls and nonsense!" Walter snapped. He seized Lara by her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Lara, you may be the Princess, but in this you'll bow to my judgement, do you hear me? Major Swift is the best rifle and pistol man there is! I'll not have you risking your life and the fate of Albion because you are...whatever in the hells you are! You'll go with the two of us right now, have a quick breakfast, and then Jack will begin your lessons. Do I make myself clear?"

Lara knew Walter was right. She also knew she should probably refuse; but she could not. He was not only correct but she loved and respected him too much to simply toss his excellent advice aside simply because her feelings and pride were wounded.

"Yes, Walter," she said, sighing. She then looked at Swift, who didn't quite meet her gaze. "And Major, I apologize. My behaviour was most inexcusable. Please...forgive me. I will behave and be civil from now on."

He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He was obviously wounded by her harshness. Lara was perversely glad of this, yet it pained her heart at the same time. He was genuinely hurt because of her! The wounded woman in her gloried in this, yet the one who cared for him ached.

She reached out and took his hands in hers. "Please, Major Swift...Jack...forgive me." And then she did something neither of the men expected, much less herself. She raised his gloved hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles through them. "I am truly sorry."

Swift looked into her eyes then. He appeared stunned, embarrassed, confused, and then pleased. This time his smile reached his eyes. He still smarted, obviously, but he looked considerably better.

He then gripped her hands firmly, taking charge of the hand-holding, and turned her bandaged hands over. He kissed her palms slowly, and then gently folded her fingers over them, in the customary way a man did when he wanted the lady to remember the kisses. He then slowly released her hands.

Walter stood by, wide-eyed, but apparently relieved. "Now, may we proceed?" the gruff old man asked.

Lara nodded.

The tea was delicious. Arthur, the main cook, also made the best sour-dough biscuits Lara had ever tasted. If this man's cooking talents extended beyond tea and breakfast, Lara knew she would have to woo him to her employ after she became Queen.

Her rifle lesson, however, was not nearly as pleasant. It was frustrating in multiple ways. Firstly, the fact that she was so near Swift caused her to wear a constant blush that embarrassed her no end. He also worked her mercilessly, always insisting she could do better. And that wasn't even the shooting part! He first taught her how to assemble and disassemble a rifle over and over until her timing pleased him. And then he taught her to do the same with a pistol. And then he instructed her in loading and reloading until her hands ached and her fingers were numb.

Each time his hands brushed hers, whether on a bandage or her bare flesh, Lara would softly gasp, and she could only hope he didn't hear. This man had the most unnerving affect on her! Was this a small part of how a person in love felt? If so, she had no idea how she would manage to be the Hero Walter claimed Albion needed. If just the merest touch by Jack Swift could discombobulate her, how could she be expected to concentrate on anything?

However, Lara focussed as best she could, and apparently her teacher was pleased. Swift at last gently rubbed her aching back for a moment before he set down the guns and ordered her to sleep for awhile. He told her that she needed to rest and heal some more.

"But what about my training? I can't stop now!" Lara said, surprised. She wasn't accustomed to stopping anything until she was either utterly exhausted or unconscious. At least lately that had been how her life was proceeding.

"Lara, you cannot work all the time," Swift said, sounding pleased at her spirit yet unhappy to have to hold her back. "Part of learning is knowing when to step away and rest."

"All I have known lately is work," Lara said, finding that being idle made her uncomfortable. She was also surprised to find herself once more conversing with the man she had hoped she could be angry with. "Nothing but practice, more practice, studying, and battle after battle. I don't sleep much, Major. I usually don't rest more than three or four hours a night. I'm sure you and your men are much the same!"

"Please, call me...never mind," Swift sighed, looking away. "But, no, we do indeed rest. Nightfall has been the bane of our existence and our duty for many months. But we rest and I do my best to make certain every soldier has at least six hours of rest under his belt before going on duty."

"Six hours?" Lara couldn't remember the last time she had been able to rest for that long. Had it really been almost seven months from the last time Jasper had roused her from her bed in Bowerstone Castle?

"Hey!" a voice said, interrupting them. Ben Finn strode over to them. "Is it time for the lady to rest? I'll escort you back to your tent!"

"I think I can find it myself, thank you," Lara said, but smiled. "Tell me, Mr. Finn, do all soldiers have you as an escort?"

Finn had the good grace to blush. "No, ma'am! But for you, I'll make an exception!" The eager young lady's man then flashed her his most charming smile.

From the corner of her eye, Lara saw Swift bow his head slightly. There was a weariness and even perhaps resignation in his posture.

Swift gave his attention to the guns now. "Princess Lara, you may go with Finn if you like, but do go and rest. You don't need me any longer...today."

Jack Swift wasn't sure if he was happy or not. From the first moments he had met Princess Lara he had liked her. Soon, he had respected her and was in awe of her ability, determination, and spirit. And then he had found her to be most agreeable company and when her intelligence and common sense surfaced, he knew he had met a kindred spirit.

She was the very woman he could love. In fact, he probably already did, but he fought valiantly against the emotion, as suddenly he did not know how she regarded him.

At first, he had feared his age would deter Lara from having any interest in him whatsoever. But she had soon and with no nonsense allayed that fear. However, he then realised how selfish he was being to even entertain thoughts of winning her heart despite how little age meant to her. She was nearly one and twenty, and he had just turned forty. He looked older than his years even, and being a soldier had aged him. Besides his weathered face, his family tended to have their hair grey or whiten rather early. He had had his white streak for almost ten years now.

He was a simple man from a middle-class merchant family. However, their rise over a century ago from more humble origins never stopped his ancestors and now the living Swifts to aspire to the highest learning and culture they could achieve. His father and grandfather had both served in the militia and had educated him and taught him sword fighting. They had been more expert with guns, however, and hunting and target practice was a passion for them.

His mother, grandmother, and aunts always made certain he knew etiquette and proper manners and to respect women. He also learned how to truly appreciate them. From them he learned that being a woman did not mean less intelligence, virtue, value, or even battle-worthiness and valour.

Lara proved this to him in the flesh just a short while ago. He had never seen a woman, nor, for that matter, a man, fight as ferociously and efficiently as she did. Granted, she was a Hero, but many Heroes of the past failed to show her determination and courage. The way she had backed Jammy so fiercely and watched for every comrade near her had impressed him beyond measure. Not a single one of his men had even half her talent, save for shooting.

Young Jack had learned to shoot a rifle proficiently before he was ten years of age and then was taught to use a pistol. His grandfather, Jeremiah Swift, had gifted him the pistol he now carried. Jack preferred this pistol to any other weapon for the sentimental value it held, but in this place, where the soldiers emulated, and even idolized him, he was careful to stress the usefulness of rifles, as they were more accurate at long range. He would not risk his men a single injury or offer one to the slightest chance of death simply because he himself preferred his pistol.

Still, he would teach Lara both. He knew there were very special weapons across Albion that had special abilities and enhancements. He wanted her to be able to choose which she would prefer. Tomorrow he would gift her the rifle he had altered and designed and that his men had dubbed the 'Swift Irregular.' He would not tell her that her gun would be his own and the very first 'Swift Irregular.' He would also gift her with his grandfather's pistol.

Yes, he may as well admit to himself that whether or not she could ever love him, or even like him, his heart was hers. So was his soul, if she would ever want such a pitiful thing. Regardless, he wanted his most prized possessions to be hers.

Yesterday she had been kind to him and genuinely liked him. He knew it. He felt it. And she had said so. But today, her feelings had taken an awful turn. From the moment she stepped out of the tent she had plainly wanted to avoid him. Hostility had taken the place of enjoyment of being with him. Anger had replaced happiness. Disdain had replaced affection and a scowl her lovely smile.

And thinking on lovely...he knew how she could fear that her body was less than beautiful. Indeed, when he and Walter had undressed, washed, and treated her wounds, he had seen her many scars. Some were in places that frightened him when he saw them, for he had been amazed that she had survived whatever had caused them.

Yet her scars were almost as pale as her flesh and many were not plainly visible unless one looked carefully. Others were thick and textured and obvious. As a Hero, they had healed well and were not red or pink as an ordinary scar would be for months or perhaps years. But to Swift, each of Lara's scars only enhanced her otherwise incredible beauty. She was a beautiful woman. Even if no other man would see her as such, he did. Even if she were deformed he would see her as beautiful.

He loved her. Swift bowed his head lower and polished his pistol. Yes, it had been only a short time, but he knew that he was forever hers whether she wanted him or not.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Lara doesn't know if she can be the Hero Albion needs, but when she meets Major Swift, everything changes. She may or may not be a Hero, but she realises how very much a woman she is. Swift realises too, that he is a man as well as a soldier. Can these two people come together in love despite the obstacles that face them?

**Love is not Hollow**

**Chapter 4**

Calloused but tender hands caressed her naked flesh in the dark. Lush lips brushed feather-light over hers, and a thick stately moustache tickled her cheek. But her resulting giggle was soon replaced by a soft moan as the lips locked onto the pulse-point at the base of Lara's throat and licked and sucked gently.

His large hands caressed her hips, and as his sucking on her neck intensified, he kneaded them and Lara groaned and arched into him. She wanted, craved, and needed something only he could give her. She gasped as one of his hands slid down her belly and hesitated, waiting for her permission to continue its journey.

"Yes," she groaned, and strong but gentle fingers slid into the dampness between her thighs.

"Oh, gods!" she gasped, and his mouth covered hers in a deep kiss that not only silenced her so that they would not be heard, but showed her how much he wanted her. His tongue against hers encouraged her to wind hers about his. She had never thought that her tongue in a man's mouth, or his in hers, would feel so wonderful! Actually, she had found the idea quite disagreeable. But now she didn't.

They shared an intimacy that startled her with its intensity. Exploring the cavern of his mouth was an absolute delight. She soon gained confidence despite her clumsiness and accidentally clashing her teeth against his once, but quickly she caught on and was able to make this man moan. She found that by gliding her tongue over his teeth and then against the inside of his lower lip caused him to shudder. She found that by laving her tongue around his and then sucking his upper lip made him groan. When she snaked her tongue beneath his and pressed her pelvis to him he grunted in barely controlled desire.

It was too dark to see him clearly, however, and that frustrated Lara, even though she was relieved that he would likely not see her scars. Oh yes, he knew they were there, but his not seeing them at this moment allowed her to truly feel beautiful, even if for only a short time.

Then his fingers delved more deeply into her damp maiden flesh and she cried out into his mouth and bucked against his hand. The long lean fingers teased and stroked her moist folds and her own hands scrabbled for purchase against the lapels of his coat. It wasn't fair! She was naked while he was fully clothed! Yet that very vulnerability made her utterly wanton surrender very, very sweet.

Jack Swift could now dictate any terms he desired to her and she would capitulate. She wanted, no, _needed,_ to give in. If only he would demand her to! Demand her to be his, completely his. Demand that she give in to him, demand that she pleasure him any way he desired.

Instead of demanding anything, his mouth left hers and wetly kissed their way down to her breasts. For a moment Lara was embarrassed. She knew she had quite an ample bust and most men liked that, but would he? She wouldn't want him to liken her to the whores with the equally large breasts that haunted so many alleyways of Bowerstone.

"You are exquisite, Lara," he whispered, kissing the valley between her breasts. "You are the most beautiful creature in Albion."

His words soothed her fears away. She no longer felt shame or nervousness as his fingers coaxed her body to arch, her thighs to clamp over his skilled hand, and hot pulses from her core seep onto his fingers.

She had never felt anything like this. Was this was a woman's pleasure? Ragged gasps escaped her lips as electric waves of bliss heated her already warm sex. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and pressed her body as tightly to his as she could. He didn't mind the pressure and even managed to keep his head to her breasts. He slid two fingers into her slick passage at the same time he took a nipple into his mouth.

Lara did her best to not cry out, as it would not do for the other soldiers to hear them. Gods, this man was good! In truth, she had no man to compare him to, as she was a virgin, but she knew. Jack Swift was an experienced man and he played her body as expertly as he wielded and handled his weapons. She didn't even mind that he had obviously been with other women. He was with her now, and that was all that mattered. In the back of her mind she tucked away a reminder to see if she could make him hers. For good.

She returned to the present as she realised that her gasps, shudders, and the involuntary movements of her body guided him as to what pleased her. She soon found that she enjoyed his mouth suckling her nipples gently, and soon she wanted harder nips. Even tugs.

"More! Harder!" she panted. "Please, harder!" Yes...that was it! His fingers thrust into her passage more roughly and he nipped her rosy peaks sharply. "Yes..." she groaned, "like that!"

He was plainly pleased that she was telling him what she wanted. She wondered if many Albion women dared to tell their men? Not that he was hers yet, but still, did most women simply allow the men to proceed without telling them what they liked and what the preferred more of? Well, Jack Swift would not have that possible problem with her. She had no compunctions about letting him know exactly what she liked.

"Forgive me, Lara," he groaned a few moments later, "but please, I must taste of you!"

Taste? What did he mean by that? He had already tasted her mouth, and she his. Could her nipples taste differently than the rest of her?

And then she felt him quickly slide down the cot and between her thighs. Without thinking, she opened them for him as he slid his hands beneath her bottom and raised her slightly. He shifted his shoulders to coax her legs to rest on them. And then he...

Lara's body slammed back onto the sparse mattress as she found out precisely what he had meant. His mouth was burrowing into her most private womanly area and for a moment she panicked; for unspeakable things happened in that area, after all, but Jack Swift did not care.

She tried to relax her mind and let him do as he wished. She was bathed and clean, after all. But still...

_Oh! _He was _licking_ her! He was kissing and licking her..._there! _Part of her wanted to stop him, for surely such a thing would be repugnant to him, yet he did not seem to think so. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it very much.

Lara moaned and her body twitched in response to his wondrous ministrations. Her fingers wound themselves into his thick hair of their own accord and she heard him hum in approval.

He began slowly laving his tongue over her in broad strokes, licking her entire maiden flesh from bottom to top. Over and over he slowly repeated the action until Lara felt her flesh grow ever more sensitive. His tongue began to wriggle about and tease her slit, then poked inside, causing Lara to squirm so much he had to hold her hips to steady her. Then he suddenly pressed the tip of his tongue firmly on that tiny place she had barely every allowed even herself to touch, and flicked it back and forth.

Back when she was a girl it was a curiosity, and felt somewhat good when she touched and bathed it, but that was nothing to how Jack Swift made it feel now. This man somehow was coaxing into that small nub of flesh every nerve-ending in her body; or so it seemed. He gradually built up her sensitivity until once more she was gasping and moaning. Her thighs clamped around his head and she quickly murmured an apology. A low chuckle was what she received in return.

The smug bastard; he knew precisely what he was doing! But she loved it; every moment. She parted her thighs again to provide him easier access and allowed the pleasure and sensitivity to build. Lara felt a blanketing of tingling and erotic warmth cover her entire body. When he sucked that nub into his mouth and grazed his teeth over it, all sensation shot to that one place.

He inserted a finger into her sopping passage and began to pump it in and out. Quickly Lara realised that by doing such, he was increasing the blood flow to her entire feminine area and thus her sensitivity shot even higher. He crooked his finger and found a spot inside her that, to Lara's embarrassment, caused fluids to seep from her freely and helplessly.

She was about to apologize even though she was almost beyond speech at this point, but he lapped up her fluids eagerly and added another finger. He then nipped her...oh,what was it called...yes, her clitoris, with his teeth and her entire body seized up into one spasming mass of twitching limbs and guttural and incoherent moans.

Pleasure she had never imagined possible emanated from that one tiny area on her body and soon enveloped her. She felt as if she were leaving her physical body and being catapulted toward some strange and distant peak of ultimate bliss.

Oh...not so distant now! She felt Jack's teeth nibble her clit and his fingers push against her slick passage walls very firmly, and suddenly she was there!

Lara could barely breathe as wave after wave of shuddering pleasure wracked her body. She could only vaguely hear her own rasping breaths as she spasmed and quivered in pure ecstasy. This...this was what erotic loving was all about? This was what she had read a little about and heard snippets of whispered conversations of amongst the nobles! This was why so many men and women engaged in this activity! The complete and utter bliss of carnal pleasure was now something she understood much more of.

And to have tasted it with Jack, the man she loved, was an honour, delicious surrender, and incredibly beautiful and wondrous thing.

"Lara," Jack whispered reverently, moving up her body and kissing her deeply. She tasted herself on his lips and it amazed her anew at how intimately he had just known her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he shivered delightfully when she tickled the fine hairs at his nape.

"Jack, I...I don't know what to say! 'Thank you' is so inadequate!"

"No thanks necessary, Lara," he said, and backed away slightly. "I...I've taken advantage of you. I never should have come to you and just...just..."

"Shhh! You did nothing I didn't want and encourage. You would be sans your manhood if I didn't want this."

She felt him smile as he kissed her neck.

"Still, a gentleman should never..."

"Refuse a lady," Lara finished. "Jack, please, I don't know if you'll take me completely, but at least let me pleasure you as you have me. I won't accept 'no' for an answer! A gentleman is at a lady's service, is he not?"

He chuckled and his moustache tickled her neck slightly. "Well, not in all things, perhaps, but for you, I am truly at your service. I cannot...take you, Lara. Not now. We need time to decide that properly. Besides, I don't even know if you like me."

Lara couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Of course I like you, Jack! I more than like you. I lo... What I mean is, I have incredibly strong feelings for you. I've been confused and frustrated and overworked lately. My behaviour has been inexcusable."

"It's been understandable."

"You are too kind," she murmured, "but I've been horrid, and it isn't your fault. Now please, Jack, take off those damned clothes! Let me feel you and touch you and...taste you."

"I don't..."

Lara heard the desire in his voice, felt it radiate from his body, and could smell it on him. He desired her so much he couldn't conceal it. Still, he obviously still felt guilty for sneaking into her tent and taking liberties with her person. It was not something a Major, much less a gentleman, would normally do. But these were not normal circumstances, nor were they ordinary people. They may not yet be ready to give voice to their feelings or make any plans for a possible future together, but something inside each was continually reaching out to the other, grasping, wanting, and needing.

Jack stood and began to divest himself of his uniform. "Lara, are you...are you an innocent?"

So that was part of his guilt. He had realised, probably when his fingers were inside her, that she was very tight, and therefore, likely a virgin.

"Does it matter? Will you...care for me less if I am?" Lara felt a stab of icy fear pierce her heart.

He lay next to her, naked at last, and pulled her flush against his body. "Of course I would not care less for you!" he whispered into her hair. "I...it just never occurred to me that I could well have violated you in the most foul way! I could have taken your virtue!"

Lara ran a hand over his hard chest and marvelled at the muscles and the coarse hairs that tickled her palm. "Mm...yes, you could have taken my virtue, Jack. It's yours if you want it."

She heard a sharp inhalation from him and he kissed her forehead. "Lara," he groaned, "please don't tempt me! I don't ever want to do you ill! I...I don't know if I would have dared to come here tonight had I known..."

"And that's why I'm glad you didn't," Lara responded. She pushed him onto his back and kissed his neck as she stroked his chest, familiarising herself with his hard male body. "I know my own mind and heart, Jack. Do you think so little of me that I would just give myself to anyone? I am not a loose woman! In fact, most, if not all the Court, think I have had numerous affairs. The truth is that I have never met a man I cared for and desired until you."

Swift moaned, a tortured, yet pleased sound. She knew he reciprocated her feelings; at least she was reasonably certain that he did. But she also understood that he would not have wanted to compromise her virtue. He likely had no idea that he would be tempted to go farther with her than he had. Still, he had stopped himself and made it clear that he would not take her. Not tonight.

"Please tell me if I please you, Jack," she whispered. "I don't know what to do!" She licked a tiny nipple and he groaned. "Well, it seems I may have some idea after all!" she teased.

At last he chuckled and relaxed. "My dearest Lara, I don't think you'll have any trouble pleasing me! You don't even have to touch me now. Your pleasure _is _my pleasure. I never intended to even undress."

"Well, you should have known better. I get what I want, Jack, though until now I have wanted little. I do not give up easily. If you want to make this a battle, prepare yourself for the battle of your life."

"I surrender, then, my Lara," he said softly, threading his fingers through her thick red curls. "This victory is yours."

"Except for taking my virginity," she reminded him, kissing a trail down to his belly and swirling her tongue into his navel. "But I'll grant you that concession; for now."

"Thank the gods," he groaned.

"Now," Lara said, tracing the tip of her index finger over the top of his enormous erection, "I wonder what will drive you the most insane with pleasure? My fingers? My mouth? Hmm..."

"I think you..." he began, but her hand wrapping around his shaft caused him to bite his lower lip and lose his line of thought.

She stroked his rod up and down gently, carefully tracking his every reaction. She experimented with pressure and speed until she knew somehow that this was the time to use her mouth. She wanted desperately to please him as much as he had her. But he was so large!

Lara tentatively bent her head over him. She stroked his thighs, which surprised her with their well-muscled firmness. He sighed at her touch and as she continued to stroke them, she slowly moved towards his sac. Just as she was about to reach it, she laved her tongue over the tip of his cock.

He flinched and his fingers tightened in her hair. "Gods, Lara!" he panted. "Have mercy on this old man!"

"Old man? Like the hells!" she replied, and defiantly licked him again. A slightly salty fluid seeped from the very tip of him and she found she liked it. This was how _he_ tasted! This was her Jack and his unique flavour. She now knew that she was supposed to take as much of his shaft into her mouth as possible and use her tongue and lips to stroke him in and upward and downward motion.

Slowly, Lara did her best. At first it was not difficult at all. Even taking in a small amount of him and slowly bobbing her head pleased him immensely. Gradually, however, it became more difficult. The more she took in the more her throat constricted. She fought hard to not gag and have him discover that she was having a difficult time of it.

Evidently he knew, however, and stroked her hair tenderly. "It's all right, Lara, you already have me in quite a state! It will take time for you to be able to...well, you've already figured that part out. Just come up here and kiss me."

"Not yet," she murmured. She liked pleasing him this way and the more she worked on him the more she felt his body respond. He began to slowly buck his hips upward and his breath to hitch. His fingers twitched in her hair and his sighs and pants were positively lovely.

Lara heard his breathing grow more harsh and raspy and his legs and body begin to tense. She knew he was going to that wondrous place of pleasure he had taken her to! And he would reach it because of her! Not any other woman...her!

This was not the time for jealousy, she knew. But...she suddenly realised that she was not jealous at all. Probably on the morrow she would be, but not now. He was with _her. _He had come to _her. _And she knew damned well he would never have come to the tent of the Princess of Albion if he hadn't been desperate for her and her alone.

Jack Swift was not a man swayed by title or position. He was a man who judged a person on his or her worth and personal merit. If anything, he would have avoided her _precisely _because she was the Princess.

He had come to her because he cared deeply for her and found her desirable. Despite her title and her scars, he found her irresistible enough to come to her in the night with nothing more than the hope that she would allow him to be with her so intimately.

"Lara, I'm...I'm..." He tried to pull her off of him, but she grazed her teeth over him and he ceased his attempts at once.

He cried out her name through clenched teeth as he tried to be as quiet as he could while climaxing.

Lara felt his cock twitch as more of the salt-musk fluid spurted from it. She swallowed it easily and eagerly and found that when she continued to lick his shaft Jack continued to grunt and pant. Apparently he was as sensitive as she after visiting that celestial place of bliss!

Finally he began to soften and Lara rested her cheek against his belly and traced her fingertip gently over his member. His fingers reverently stroked through her curls and his breathing gradually returned to normal.

At last he pulled her up and atop him.

"To say 'thank you' is so inadequate," he quoted her and kissed her. "What you have given me tonight is beyond price."

"But you didn't..."

"Hush, dear Lara, that doesn't matter. Don't you realise that what you have given me is more than enough?"

"For now?" she asked.

He chuckled again. She loved that sound and kissed the tip of his nose.

"For now," he agreed. "But we may yet have a battle, my Princess," he teased.

"I'll win," she said confidently.

He laved his tongue over her lips and persuaded them apart. "We'll both win, I'd wager," he said, and gently plunged into her warm cavern.

What he didn't say was that he was absolutely terrified of losing her before he could have a chance to win her. There was not only the matter of his age, which he was beginning to think less and less of, as was she, but there was also the King. Would he allow his sister to love a soldier? And what of Walter? Would her guardian take kindly to her being with him instead of a man of high birth?

And what of Lara's future until the revolution? What if the enemies that she still had yet to face would prove to be too much...

No, he would not think of that! She _would not _die! She was a Hero. She was his strong and valiant Lara. He had seen her in action and she would not go down. Not easily.

Damnation! He had not wanted to allow his thoughts to tread into this territory, but he could not help it. He loved her. Where his heart was concerned he had no control. This incredible woman in his arms affected him more than any other woman he had known. She was the first one he had ever come to truly love. He had believed that his entire life would be the militia.

Now he knew better. Lara was now his life whether she knew it or not, and whether she loved him or not.

She was everything to him, and as frightening as that was, he would have it no other way.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

**Princess Lara doesn't know if she can be the Hero Albion needs, but when she meets Major Swift, everything changes. She may or may not be a Hero, but she realises how very much a woman she is. Swift realises too, that he is a man as well as a soldier. Can these two people come together in love despite the obstacles that face them?**

**Love Comes Swiftly #5**

The Princess woke early and by the lack of sounds outside her tent knew that most of the soldiers still slept. Only the watchmen and herself were likely awake now.

Lara sighed and stretched languidly. She felt wonderful after the surprisingly passionate night with Jack, but a stab of loneliness pricked her heart that he had had to leave her and return to his own tent. Whether others knew of their blossoming relationship or not was irrelevant; it would not be appropriate for them to bunk together.

Still, perhaps someday they would be ready and able to commit to each other. However, there was still the problem she faced that she dreaded above all others. The day she became Queen she would be forced to fulfill The Contract one way or another. If one outcome was not an option for her, she and Jack would never be able to be together after her coronation; it would forever be too late. But if she told him about The Contract, he could be influenced, as a gentleman, to make a decision that he truly did not desire, even if he believed he did.

No, she could not tell him. He must not know of it or...

Lara shook her head. "Stop thinking about it!" she hissed to herself. The Contract was more than a simple contract. It contained a terrible consequence that...

"Stop it!" she cried out, rising from the cot and searching about for her clothing. It would not do to begin another day thinking of the dreaded thing. She had today to look forward to, and she was determined to make the most of it. Likely her shooting lessons would begin in earnest and she had to be prepared. She needed some breakfast, and if it was still early enough afterward, perhaps she could practice assembling, cleaning, and loading the firearms before Jack sought her out for instruction.

After washing and dressing Lara headed to the breakfast benches and table. She was surprised to see that Jack and Walter were waiting for her. She had been certain that both men were still asleep!

"Lara!" Walter cried out and rose from the crude bench to embrace her. "How are you feeling today?"

She returned his affectionate hug and looked to Jack, who rose at her approach. He smiled the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. To Lara, Jack's smile was nothing less than dazzling and brilliant. She smiled and was pleased to see him colour slightly. To know that she was the cause of his happiness filled her with joy and contentment.

"I'm feeling wonderful, Walter! No need to fret over me today," she told her friend and mentor.

"I'm glad to hear it!" Walter replied and kissed the top of her head. "You worry me to no end sometimes, do you realize that?" he teased.

"I know, Walter, and I'm sorry to be such a handful!" She took his hands in hers and squeezed them. "But I promise to try and behave, all right?"

The old man chuckled. "I'll hold you to that!"

"So will I," Jack added. "I've never worried over any of my men the way I have over you. The wounds you sustained..." He averted his gaze and stopped speaking. It was plain that he was still unnerved over how badly she had been injured her first night at Mourningwood Fort.

"Jack," Lara said, striding to him and taking his hands, "I'm fine now, isn't that what matters most? Besides, there have been no more Hollowmen attacks. And, if you instruct me in firearms I'll be better able to defend myself than ever before."

His eyes flicked to her face. "About that," he said, "I have two weapons I would like to gift you, Lara."

"Gift her?" Walter asked, interested. "Do you have a 'Swift Irregular' for her? Splendid rifles, those!"

Jack beamed. "I do, indeed! And I also have a very special pistol for our Lara."

Lara smiled at Jack and was pleased that he did not disengage his hands from hers, in fact, he tightened his grip.

"Jack," she said,"I'm honoured! You needn't give me anything special at all. Any old firearms will do."

"They most certainly will not!" he insisted indignantly. "Walter will agree, I'm sure. Both of us cannot bear even the thought of..." He cleared his throat. "That is, we both want you to be safe, and only the best of weapons will help you."

"But before you give her anything," Walter interjected, "would you care to tell her our plans for today?"

"Plans?" Lara asked, intrigued. "Besides my lesson, that is?"

"Yes," Jack replied. "Things have been quiet here, as you've just stated, so a few of us will take a brief sojourn to Bowerstone for relaxation and restocking some supplies. Of course personal purchases may be made, as well."

"B...Bowerstone?" Lara stammered. That was likely where the woman Daisy was!

"Is something wrong, Lara?" Walter asked. "We thought you'd be pleased to relax for a day and actually see the city! Hasn't it been years since Logan's allowed you out of the Castle Proper?"

"Yes," she said slowly, "but isn't Bowerstone more for...ah...men?"

She didn't realise that she had pulled her hands from Jack's until he retrieved them so tightly that it almost hurt.

"Men?" he asked, staring into her eyes with a searching expression. "Whatever do you...? Ah." He raised her hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles reverently. He looked to Walter. "You and I need to speak privately for a few moments, Walter. I think Lara has entirely the...er...wrong idea."

"It would seem so," Walter said, an expression of understanding illuminating his face. "I think this answers a question that has plagued me until this very moment." The tough old man clapped an enormous hand on each of his friend's shoulders. "Jack, Lara, I actually think this is a conversation the two of you must have, not Jack and I. I'll step away for a few minutes."

Lara and Jack stared at each other in embarrassed silence for a few moments. Then Jack broke the tension by leading her to the bench he and Walter had occupied a few minutes previously.

"We are alone," he assured her, even though Lara could see that as well as he. "Lara, I think I know why you were so...ah...upset with me yesterday."

She lowered her gaze. She made a half-hearted attempt to pull her hands from his but was, in truth, relieved when he did not allow it.

"Did you happen to hear Walter and I speaking just before you emerged from your tent yesterday morning?"

It was Lara's turn to colour. "I...wasn't listening deliberately," she said, "but yes, I did overhear a little."

"What did you hear?"

Lara felt a surge of defiance rise in her. "Why do you ask me such a thing? Surely you know quite well what I heard!" She began to tremble and hoped he did not notice. This conversation was becoming more uncomfortable by the moment.

Jack began to stroke her hands soothingly. "Lara, I ask because if you had heard the entirety of our conversation, you would likely not have been angry with me."

"How can that be so?" she asked, trying to quell her rising jealousy. "The two of you were speaking of a woman named Daisy who, it was quite obvious, is a lady you know quite well and likely extremely...intimately!"

Jack winced. "I will not deny that. I will state with complete truth and vehemence, however, that I have not seen her for some time and now that I know you, I don't plan to ever see her again in any capacity. I have no plans to see her, I do not desire to see her, and that stands even if you walk away from me right this moment and vow to never so much as speak to me again."

Now Lara was puzzled. "I...beg your pardon? Even if I walked away from you, you wouldn't see her? Why ever not?"

She knew her eyes were wide and she felt foolish to be so perplexed, but what he said didn't make sense to her! If she left him, why wouldn't he return to the woman he apparently had regard for and who would no doubt be eager to please him...physically?

"Lara, I don't have the feelings you seem to think I do for her. I freely admit that at one time I considered courting her, but I ultimately decided against it."

"Why?" Lara whispered. She tried to force down the fear that threatened to replace her jealousy. "Do you...do you love...I mean...do you prefer a life in the military without the..." She had to search her mind for the right words, but she was having difficulty."

"Do I prefer the military over what you believe to be the 'constraints' of having a wife?"

She swallowed nervously and nodded.

"I had begun to think so," he replied softly, raising one of her hands to his lips and pressing a lingering kiss to her palm. "I had truly begun to think so and I did not love Daisy. I had a fondness for her, but that was not enough to compel me to ask for her hand. I had almost entirely given up ever being anything but an aging and lonely man."

"Oh, Jack," she whispered, feeling tears well in her eyes, "you are an incredible man! You needn't ever be lonely!"

"I do if I have anything less than the complete love and devotion _for_ and _from_ the only woman for me."

He sighed and smiled gently. "Don't cry, Lara! All that's changed now! Even if you leave me without the slightest chance in the hells of ever being with you the..." He paused and kissed her palms again. "Oh, hells, Lara, I may as well speak!"

Lara longed to hear him out, but she also had to give him a chance to reconsider telling her anything that he could have the remotest possibility of regretting later.

"Jack, think first! Please reconsider! You owe me no explanations. In fact...you don't owe me anything."

He was about to speak, but she hurried on. "Wait! I...Jack, truly, I hate to say this, because my heart wants so badly for me to allow you to continue, but I cannot take advantage of you. I like you, Jack, and I respect you. I have from the first moments we met. Now, I enjoy your company, I respect you, and I desire you. That is how my thoughts and feelings have been building inside me. But even before I truly understood how desire felt, I...I just know, Jack, my own heart, mind, and soul, and I..." Now she paused, blushing deeply.

He waited patiently.

"My mother told me that there so many people who are absolutely certain that they fall in love, but later, be it days, months, or years, fall out of love. But she said that a Hero cannot do that. For a Hero, there is no such thing as falling out of love. It is completely incomprehensible, not to mention impossible, for us to do so. But now I know what love really is and to whom I belong; forever."

She looked him straight in his dark eyes and was surprised to see them shining. Were they glistening with tears of happiness or fear?

She continued, although it was increasingly difficult for her, as she could not determine what he was thinking or feeling. "You are a hero, Jack, but you are not the same type of hero I am. You may easily believe that you feel things that you truly do not. I know you believe them now, whatever feelings you have, but perhaps later..."

He no longer allowed her to speak. He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Enough, Lara! I understand exactly what you are saying and I thank you for it. However, I am a wise enough man that I also know my own mind, heart, and soul. Perhaps it is my age. Perhaps it is my experience. Perhaps it is both and more. But I know, Lara, I know. I know who the woman is who can utterly destroy me on a whim. She can bring me the greatest happiness and fulfillment I have ever known, or she can crush me completely. I do not deserve her, but I love her nonetheless. I can never give her the riches and luxuries that she deserves, but I can hope that my unending love and devotion can make up for that."

"Jack..."

"Shush!" He suddenly pulled her to his chest and embraced her, desperately seeking, then finding her lips, and claiming them in a fierce heart-felt kiss. He didn't even care that Walter had just glanced over to them and saw.

"Please, Lara, don't...don't cast me aside, at least not yet," he pleaded. "I am old and unworthy of you, but please, I beg of you, give me a chance!"

Lara stopped his feverish words against her lips with words of her own now. "You needn't beg for anything from me, Jack! Besides, you're a Major! Majors don't beg."

She hoped to lighten his mood and give him confidence.

"This one does. He never has before, but he does now."

"Well then," she said, running her tongue over his bottom lip, "give me what I want in private later, and I'll make you beg in the most pleasurable ways I can!"

He hesitated at that for a moment, and then groaned in defeat. "You win, Princess. This war is officially over and the victory is yours. I am your prisoner to do with as you will."

"Are you completely and utterly at my mercy?" Her emerald eyes bored into his, shamelessly seducing and ensnaring him with every womanly weapon at her disposal.

"I am," he said without hesitation.

"Then I accept your surrender, Major," she said with a smile that nearly made him forget his own name.

"Thank the gods," he groaned and allowed himself for the first time to completely lose himself to her. He no longer would or could hold anything back from her.

Major Jack Swift had never experienced such happiness at completely surrendering himself. He was lost to Lara, yet at the same time he had been found. He was no longer simply Major Swift, head of the Swift Brigade, but Jack Swift, the man who loved and was loved in return.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

**Princess Lara doesn't know if she can be the Hero Albion needs, but when she meets Major Swift, everything changes. She may or may not be a Hero, but she realises how very much a woman she is. Swift realises too, that he is a man as well as a soldier. Can these two people come together in love despite the obstacles that face them?**

More smut begins this chapter, though I hope it is more "loving" than "smut." :)

**Love Comes Swiftly #6**

"I don't think a room in a pub is where I want to make love to you, Lara. You deserve much better than that. Especially since...er...seeing as it is your first..." Swift, ever the quick thinker and speaker, lately found himself suffering a shortage of those abilities when it came to Lara.

The Princess laughed and put her arm around his waist, snuggling close to him beneath what was once the Clock Tower in Bowerstone City.

"Jack, I have plenty of money. In fact, I've more than enough to buy a house here for us. We can sell it later. I've made so much money off my investments in Brightwall that I've even sent Jasper here and bought all the local businesses."

"You own all the businesses in Bowerstone?" The Major was flabbergasted. This was indeed another side to Lara that he should have, but failed to, expect; the savvy businesswoman.

"That is correct, my bonnie swaggering soldier," Lara replied playfully, kissing his cheek. "You don't think I was doing nothing with the loot I've been acquiring along with my scars and reputation, do you?"

Jack Swift was still displeased that Lara was so fixated on her scars. He would soon have to do something about that. In fact, if he had his way, he would cure her of that ridiculous obsession this very day.

"Well, I must say, my copper-haired beauty, I'm quite taken aback. I expected and expect great and amazing things from you, but I never anticipated that you would become a wealthy investor so quickly."

"I wasn't tutored by Logan in finances to no avail," she replied. "When it comes to money, my brother is second only to Reaver, I'd wager, in knowledge and economy. He has fewer opportunities than I have and a great deal less freedom to make use of such knowledge, however. I may invest as I wish, but Logan cannot, therefore he's now as entwined with Reaver as Reaver is with him." She then frowned. "Enough about them, though. Jack, would you like to buy a house with me?"

Lara looked into his face and was surprised to see that his deep brown eyes were again misted with tears. This man truly loved her! It was still surreal to her that he loved her so deeply that such a simple gesture could reduce him to such vulnerability.

"Jack, it's all right!" she whispered, hugging herself to his side even more tightly. "I love you! Don't you ever fear on that account, Jack Swift." She kissed him passionately and ignored the stares that fixed on them. "You'll never lose me, Jack. You cannot, save through death or choice of your own. That is my vow to you and my word is resolute."

Gentleman Jack Swift had never indulged in affectionate displays in public, but this was now another thing forever changed in him. He would, of course, draw the line at making love to her in the streets, but kissing or embracing her, those were quite different and he found that he did not mind them at all. He also realised, as he returned her fiercely possessive kiss, that he was proud to be seen with her. He was certainly the envy of every man in the area, if the jealous glances of nearby male shopkeepers were any indication.

"Hmm..." Lara murmured against his lips, "you taste wonderful, my bonnie Jack. Is it something you've eaten or drunk, or is it due to kissing me senseless this morning and I'm the one with the luscious and delicious lips?"

He chuckled and barely stopped himself from grasping her bottom. This woman truly brought out the most raw emotions and desires in him.

"Well I'd say, judging from your most delightful responses to my kisses, lovely Hero, that I have naturally delicious lips. All the Swift men do." He straightened proudly and thrust forward his chest for grandiose effect. "My grandfather and father were both gentlemen who were highly favoured by the ladies. But all I want is to have the favour of one. If I have hers, she alone will be privy to my charms, tastes, and talents for the rest of my life." He paused and shook his head. "No, that is not long enough." His voice dropped to a whisper and he murmured something that Lara could not hear.

"Jack? What did you just say?"

"Ah...I...I said that the rest of my life isn't long enough." He pressed his lips to her forehead, and then her eyelids and cheeks, before trailing kisses down her neck and pausing just above her cleavage. "I wondered if you would ever consider..." He stopped, his breath hot on her breastbone. He radiated both tension and hope. Lara wondered why he wasn't willing to tell her what was on his mind. Well, perhaps she could ease him and coax it from him.

She closed her eyes and pulled his head to her breasts, glad that the street was sparsely populated and the majority of the townsfolk were shopping or having their afternoon meal in the pub. She ran her fingers through his thick hair and then stroked the nape of his neck.

"Jack? Is something troubling you?"

"Later, Lara," he groaned, pulling her head back and up to gaze into her face. "I don't want to frighten or unnerve you. I just love you so much..." He pulled her into an embrace so tight that it cut off her breath, but she did not care.

"I love you will all my heart, Jack," she reassured him. "I'll do anything for you. Just ask."

He smiled and the tension eased from his features. "Thank you," he whispered. "Still, I'll speak of it another time. For now, let us enjoy the day. And, to answer your earlier question, I'd be pleased and honoured to share a house with you here."

Lara stepped back from his embrace and spoke quietly. "Jasper, study the map and guide us to the finest house in Bowerstone and purchase it."

"As you wish, Your Highness," her butler replied.

Swift had heard of how Lara used the Guild Seal to communicate with her butler in her Sanctuary, but he had never witnessed her do so. And she wasn't even holding the seal! He supposed that she only needed to possess it to be able to use it so.

"Jack, do you..."

"Miss?" Jasper interrupted, "it seems that the finest house in Bowerstone is Hauteville Heights. It is not far from where you are right now."

"Lara, I've just realised that this is completely backward!" Swift said, twisting his moustache in agitation. "I don't care how much money you have; I don't want you to be the one to buy a house for us."

Lara sighed. "Jack, now you are sounding like a...a..."

"An old-fashioned gentleman?" He grinned. "Well, I once prided myself on that. However, I fear that has also changed. A true gentleman would never have..."

Suddenly his light mood changed. His shoulders sagged and his entire visage dimmed. "Lara, no matter how we feel, it doesn't change the fact that I've taken advantage of you in a most vile manner! I was no gentleman at all. I truly don't deserve you, and I don't deserve what you offer me."

Lara felt her temper rise, but also her sympathy. She understood why Jack felt as he did. He had behaved purely in a passionate manner, and not as the calm and controlled man he generally was. But, she reasoned, didn't love and desire do that to a person? If one could unfailingly control the heart, one could surely never truly love!

"Jack" she whispered, pulling close to him again, "you deserve all of me and more. You love me, don't you?"

"Of course!" he said, sounding indignant at the very question.

"And you desire me beyond reason? You cannot control yourself all the time? You are, sometimes, overcome with passion?"

"Well, yes," he replied, stroking his chin, beginning to follow her reasoning.

"We love each other, Jack. This is part of what love is! If you don't lose control now and again, what is that? That's complete and cold control and it's so...mechanical. It isn't human and genuine if we don't lose ourselves to each other now and again. You were as lost to me that night as I was to you."

She smiled when his face brightened and he straightened. "Jack Swift, if you had been able to control everything you've felt and held reign over your every action, I would know that you don't truly love me. It's the loss of that control; the giving in even when you think it's against all reason, that proves that your heart is true."

He raised her palm to his lips and kissed it in her favourite manner. "My Lara, my love, I don't know where I'd be without you." Then he coloured slightly. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do. I'd still be at that damned fort lonely and unloved. I'd still simply be Major Swift."

"And now you are also Jack Swift, the man of my heart," Lara said, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing his knuckles one at a time. "You...are...the...man...I...love," she said between kisses. She looked intently into his eyes. "Are you going to fight me again? Please, Jack, just let me buy the blasted house. Later, you can choose our permanent home, wherever it is. You can even pay for whatever you can or wish to and I won't argue. But for now, let me provide us this opportunity."

Lara stood on tip-toe to whisper into his ear. "Besides, I demand that you, as my prisoner of love, give me exactly what I desire. Today. Any way I like." She pulled back just enough to lick his earlobe and blow softly against it, causing him to shudder violently in pleasure and surprise. "Are you going to do the honourable thing and keep your word, or do we need to battle once again?"

"Gods, Lara," he groaned, "I'm going to need to start wearing looser trousers if you keep this up!"

She giggled and pressed herself against him, feeling the evidence of his extreme arousal against her belly.

"You aren't helping, woman!" he growled into her hair. "And in a public place! You are utterly shameless!" But he chuckled even as he scolded her.

"Oh, I dare say I certainly am!" she teased, lightly brushing her free hand over the bulge in his trousers. Then she changed her tone. "Jasper...that house? Purchase it _right now!_"

She looked around to see if anyone had witnessed her action. No-one had.

"See? I have your impressively _large _problem safely in hand! Now, let's go to our new home and I promise to make it all better!"

* * *

><p>Jack Swift decided that he would be the first one to 'make things better.' Firstly, he was going to see to it that Lara stopped obsessing over her scars; at least with him. He was relieved that it was early afternoon and light was plentiful. He was mildly surprised that she wanted to take to bed. Last time they were in a bed together and completely nude, it was in the dark.<p>

As soon as they were in the bedroom of the modest mansion of Hauteville Heights, however, he saw that he had erred and Lara had simply temporarily forgotten her shyness regarding her body.

"Ah, Jack, I..." She swallowed and blushed. "I so badly want to...that is, I..."

Now was his opportunity to be the gentleman he wanted to be for her. He gently grasped her shoulders and turned her to face him as they stood by the upstairs bed.

"Lara, you needn't fear anything with me; least of all sharing your body with me! I don't ever want you to hide yourself from me or be ashamed of any part of your body, ever. I love you and I find you exquisite. Besides, don't forget that I've already seen every part of you. Am I flinching?" He stared intently into her nervously shifting emerald-coloured eyes.

"No," she whispered. "But still, I'm sure that...that..."

"Go on," he said softly, cradling her face in his hands so that she couldn't turn her face away from him, although she did close her eyes.

Her lips quivered and he was startled to see tears seep from beneath her lids. "I'm sure that Daisy is perfect! And here I am, the Princess, who everyone thinks is flawless, and in truth I'm a scarred woman who probably rivalled Jammy with what Ben Finn regards as 'revolting' disfigurements."

"Lara!" he said sharply and her eyes flew open. "Let's not mention Daisy again, ever. She's in the past where she belongs, and that's where she'll stay. As far as Ben Finn is concerned; he's a boy. He wouldn't know true beauty if it shot him in the face. And Jammy? Didn't you yourself feel drawn to him despite his wounds and odd mannerisms?"

"Yes," she admitted softly.

"You have scars, true, but they show who you are and where you've been, Lara. Each one is a badge of honour and valour. Besides, when I saw them, I saw a woman who survived wounds that would have killed a lesser person. But after that, I'm embarrassed to admit that my being a 'gentleman' became a shameful façade, and one in tatters at that, from that moment on where you are concerned."

He smiled ruefully. "I found you beautiful even as Walter and I fretted for your safety and treated your wounds. Each mark just emphasized to me how perfect your body is otherwise." He kissed her lips softly and drew back again to gaze into her eyes. "But your incredible beauty is not why I fell in love with you. Still, it doesn't damage matters any that I found you so exquisite that I couldn't keep my eyes off of you even as we bandaged you. I wasn't only examining you for your treatment, but for my own base satisfactions. I couldn't help myself."

Lara's tears slowed, and he was gratified to see her smile a little.

"Walter didn't notice, or if he did, he had the good grace to keep it to himself," Swift went on. "We treated you, hoped for the best, and I didn't sleep at all that night. And it wasn't just because you were seriously injured."

Lara giggled softly now as her tears stopped at last. "And why was that, Major?"

"Minx!" he said with a growl, pulling her into his arms. "You know bloody well why! Even before my heart truly knew you as my love, my body was rushing ahead of me and tormenting me!" He kissed her soundly and then stood back.

"Now," he said authoritatively, "we are going to end this nonsense once and for all. You'll get everything you ask of me, I promise, Lara. But first, you are going to do as I say and allow me to do as I will. Only when I am certain that you are completely uninhibited and unabashed before me will you be allowed to take the lead. Do you understand me?"

His tone gave her no quarter. It was either his way or no way at all, and Lara knew it. She also knew that he was right. How could they ever be at ease with each other if she couldn't trust him to accept her as she was, and right now, that mainly meant her body, scars and all?

She nodded, but was unable to speak. Jack understood how difficult this was for her and gathered her into his arms, holding her for a long time. He murmured softly into her hair and pressed gentle kisses to her cheek as he gently caressed her back and eased her tension. Lara felt herself slowly relax and gradually the contours of her body eased themselves against the firmness of his. They slowly melded together until her fears began to dissipate, almost as if they had never existed.

Lara shifted so that her ear was above his heart. Its strong and steady beat soothed her, and to that comforting rhythm her breathing began to steady itself and her nerves to plague her less. Then, without being able to help herself, she slid her hands downward and grasped his firm posterior and squeezed.

She half expected him to scold her for taking such a bold action when he had made it clear that this time he was in charge, but he did not. Instead, he chuckled and grasped her in the same way!

Lara squeaked in surprise and delight as her Major pulled her closer yet and began kneading her bottom and hips. "Are you impatient, my dear?" he whispered hotly into her ear.

She gasped when he sucked her lobe into his mouth and nipped lightly. Her body involuntarily bucked. Her nipples hardened and she felt the tell-tale dampness form between her thighs at once. How could he so easily and quickly arouse her?

"I...I believe I am impatient," she gasped. "I...feel so strange!"

"Let me help you," he said, and stepped back. His nimble fingers unlaced the vest below her breasts and he tossed it aside. He boldly cupped her freed mounds in his large hands and lightly squeezed them.

Even though her blouse still covered her, she felt him seek and find her nipples quickly.

"Ah, I see, or rather, _feel,_" he said with a smirk that made her want to slap him and kiss him at the same time. His smugness when he had her at his mercy, however, was one of the things she adored about him.

He circled his palms over the hardened peaks and Lara felt her knees give way to the shock of desire that shot straight to her core. She stumbled and Jack immediately helped her to the bed. She sat on the edge and he knelt before her, nudging her thighs apart so he could be closer to her.

"Hands behind your back," he said. "Just trust me."

She nodded slowly and obeyed. She clasped her hands behind her, wondering why he asked her to do such a thing. And then it became clear. He wanted her to allow him to touch her without her interference and with her complete compliance.

He looked into her eyes as he began to squeeze and massage her ample breasts. His fingertips tugged at her nipples now and again and she would gasp, causing him to smile. He took his time, leisurely toying with the feminine mounds beneath her blouse, gauging her reactions to his varying touches and caresses, and when her lips parted and she began to breathe shallowly, he finally slid his hands beneath the fabric.

Lara gasped at the touch of his warm and calloused hands on her bare flesh, but still, she was not naked. Not yet. He continued to touch her, stroke her, cup her breasts and tease her aching nipples. His hands also stroked her belly and back, missing no part of her that the blouse covered, save for her arms, which she held at her sides and back slightly to keep her hands clasped together.

Oh, this man quickly discovered what she liked! Without intending to, she told him what she wanted, forgetting to be obedient to him.

"Please, Jack, tug on my nipples some more!"

He did as she asked, she thought, probably because he wanted to, and also because she was being bold in the right way; the way he wanted her to be. He had learned from their night together that she liked having her nipples made ultra-sensitive and sore, and he so he complied.

Instead of just tugging, however, he also pinched and rolled them between his fingers until she moaned.

"Yes..." she said, closing her eyes and delighting in the sensation. Her head lolled back as she concentrated on the pleasure of his touch. She didn't see when he took one into his mouth through the cloth, but when she felt it she gasped and pressed herself forward, silently begging him for more.

One hand teased one breast, and his mouth the other. The fabric was soon soaked through and when he flicked his tongue over the pebble-hard peak Lara felt herself grow even more wet between her legs. Her arousal at still being clothed puzzled her. Yes, she was being touched in erotic ways, but she wasn't even naked!

Suddenly, that was not acceptable to her. She wanted that blouse off. She wanted to feel his mouth on her aching and heavy-feeling breasts so badly that she keened in frustration between gritted teeth.

Jack stopped his ministrations. "Something wrong, Lara?" he asked, as she fixed a hard gaze on him. "Am I hurting you?"

Lara's irritation subsided at once. He thought that he was making her sore? Or worse, that he had nipped her tight buds too hard, when in fact he was doing it perfectly?

"No!" she gasped. "You're perfect, Jack! I just...just..."

"Just what?"

"I wish you'd..." She still couldn't say it. Why not? Why couldn't she ask him to remove that damned blouse? Still, she wanted him to, didn't she? She was growing more and more desperate to feel his hands and mouth on her bare flesh, not just partially on her nudity and partially over clothing. She didn't even care that he'd see her in the light! She just wanted him to love her and make her want him so badly that...

"Speak, Lara," he said after she was silent for several moments. "Speak now or I continue as I wish." His tone was so neutral that she could not read his thoughts.

"I want...I want you to take off my blouse," she finally managed.

He placed his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes. "Are you certain? Absolutely certain? You know that I'll be able to see you perfectly, my dearest Lara."

She nodded. "I...I know."

"And you want that?"

She pondered for a moment. Was this what he had been seeking? To pleasure her and coax her into craving his touch so badly that she no longer cared if he saw her scars? All this was much clearer to her now. He wasn't coercing her into anything she did not want. He was simply trying to make her want it, but if she did not, he would not push her. He wanted her to be ready and to be certain.

And now she was.

"Yes, Jack. I want this. I'm ready." She smiled then, but clasped her hands more tightly behind her and thrust her chest forward to its best advantage despite the garment. "And that's exactly what you were counting on, wasn't it?"

His eyes were now fixed to her bosom, especially the wet spot where his mouth had been.

"Ah...I..." He floundered for a few seconds before he was able to recover his wits. Then he returned her mischievous smile, shifting his gaze back to hers. "Yes, it was. I take it my plan is succeeding?"

"Smug bastard," she said without heat, "you know bloody well it is!"

He laughed. "Well then, you may unclasp your hands now!"

She did and he lifted the offending garment over her head and tossed it aside, baring her upper body completely.

"Gods, Lara," he said, staring at her nudity and gaping. He quickly closed his mouth lest he resemble a fish out of water.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, much more confident now.

He merely nodded, unable to speak. Then he pulled her forward and buried his face in her breasts and began kissing them so fervently that Lara gasped. She scooted forward until she could press any part of him she could to the throbbing wetness between her legs. She was already so aroused she was finding it difficult to bear, and they had just begun!

Jack eased back, but only to press one hand where she needed him. He rubbed her firmly through her skirt as he tugged one nipple between his teeth.

He was so damned good! Lara knew what she needed for the moment and hoped he wouldn't mind. She moved to lay back on the bed.

"Please," she said, "come over me and...and...press your knee against me...there."

He had the good grace to not feign ignorance of her request. He climbed over her, first drinking in the site of her naked torso and jiggling mounds as she shifted about to find a comfortable position on the bed.

Yes, he saw her scars, even the long thick one that began on the underside of her left breast and vanished into the hemline of her skirt. But she was no less beautiful to him! He only marvelled at what could have caused that particular wound. He would ask her later. It had obviously been a serious one, but, thank the gods, she had recovered.

But for now he would return his attention to loving her and easing away all her fears and embarrassment. And, of course, enjoy himself immensely at the same time.

He pressed his right knee into the juncture of her thighs and was surprised at how vigorously she began to grind against him. What a passionate creature she was!

"More, please!" she pleaded, and he smiled in satisfaction. He would give her more. Much more.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

**Princess Lara doesn't know if she can be the Hero Albion needs, but when she meets Major Swift, everything changes. She may or may not be a Hero, but she realises how very much a woman she is. Swift realises too, that he is a man as well as a soldier. Can these two people come together in love despite the obstacles that face them?**

The "loving smut" continues!

**Love Comes Swiftly #7**

When was he going to remove his clothing, Lara wondered. Once again Jack Swift was fully clothed while she was not. She had on her skirt and undergarments, but the top of her body was completely nude. She had agreed to proceed as he instructed and she had conformed to his demands.

Well, she mused, he was absolutely right. She was difficult for him right now because she was embarrassed of the many scars on her body. Lara trusted in his love, so why was she still so nervous? Although, she had to admit, he was easing her discomfort rapidly. She knew that as a woman, she was very sensitive to every flaw on her body. It was maddening to be with the man she loved with all she had and she couldn't even offer him beauty.

However, she was beginning to come around to his perspective of things. She did not mind _his_ scars, did she? The answer was a resounding 'no.' She also did not care that he was nearly twice her age. She did not care that his hands were calloused and his face careworn and weathered, nor that he had white in his hair, or that he had that unusual, but very endearing, swagger as he walked. He said it was the 'Swift Swagger' and his great-grandfather Jacob Swift had decided for some reason or other that it was a trait that would be desirable for the 'Swift Gentlemen' to obtain. He couldn't recall ever not having it and he had become unaware of it until she had recalled it to his attention.

Lara had asked him that morning why he had that 'adorably cute walk' and he had shot her a confused look, not knowing to what she referred. She had then told him that he either had an unusual natural stride or else he had been to bed with a male the previous night and was...

He had cut her off at that point with a laugh and a kiss and assured her that his tastes had never taken that particular route! And then he had told her of his great-grandfather, the first of the Swift men to take the military as a career and also refine the art of being a gentleman, even though he had educated himself.

Now it was Jack who was teasing her, and his teasing was quite...persuasive. She had actually begged him to remove her blouse so she could be bare to him! And now he was above her fully clothed while she was half-naked beneath him grinding her sex against his knee and holding his head to her breasts.

She couldn't get enough! His kisses, sucking, nipping, and now his hands on her clothed backside were driving her nearly out of her mind with desire. His head moved lower and dipped his tongue into her navel. Lara's skirt was pulled down over her hips just that far and he took full advantage of it.

Oh, he was skilled, damn him! But in this one instance she refused to be jealous of his past. It was just that, he vowed to her; his past, and that was where it would remain. All that mattered now was the two of them and their future.

Besides, Lara thought, as he firmly squeezed her backside, she truly didn't mind that he knew precisely what he was doing. Erotic pleasure was something she discovered that she like very, very much, and if he knew how to give it to her as well as teach her to reciprocate, all the better!

"All right, Jack, I surrender!" she finally cried out.

The Major lifted his head and moved up to kiss her soundly. "I thought that it was the other way around, my love. Didn't I surrender to you already?"

"For the War," she gasped, "but this particular battle is yours, my bonnie soldier. Please, won't you undress? If you will, I will, too."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Really now? Can I trust your word, Princess?" he teased.

"Oh, I assure you that you can," she replied. "After all, you've already got me in such a state that I don't think I could make it to the door if my life depended on it!" She laughed. "My knees feel like rubber and I'm so weak with want that I doubt I could even make it out of bed!"

"Well," he replied, grinning broadly, "I must say that you stroke my vanity quite proficiently, my love. I've been out of this sort of game for quite some time and if I have managed to reduce you to such desirable helplessness, then I'll most certainly acquiesce to your request."

He stood and began to disrobe, keeping his eyes fixed on Lara as she barely managed to stand. Wobbling a little, she fumbled with her skirt and removed it. She kicked off her half-boots and toed off her short stockings.

Jack Swift was naked in a remarkably short time and he knelt to help her with her pantaloons. He pulled them down her legs and watched them pool around her ankles. Slowly he ran his hands from her ankles up and over her calves, caressing as they went.

Lara gasped and quickly sat on the edge of the bed. Swift smiled but kept his gaze fixed on where his hands were on her body. They were now at her knees and he parted them.

Lara gasped with nervous embarrassment but forced herself to remain still.

"It's all right, Lara," he said, his voice suddenly hoarse. "I'll go slowly. Try to relax."

She took several deep breaths as his hands gently teased her knees. He moved forward and began to press gentle kisses to them. His thumbs stroked the insides of her thighs and for several moments Lara tensed as they found the jagged scar on the inside of her right leg.

To her surprise and pleasure he kissed his way along the thick scar, and then traced it with his tongue. She was almost sorry that it didn't quite extend all the way to her wet centre, but it came close. She was so aroused by now that the throbbing pulse between her legs sent shock-waves to her belly. She knew that he could smell her because she could smell herself. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or...

"You smell wonderful, Lara," he suddenly said, pushing his thumbs into the moist red curls at the edges of her femininity, "and don't think for a moment that I've forgotten how delightful you taste. You'd best lay back because that's what I'm going to do right now. I've waited all day for this, love, and I can wait no longer."

Lara didn't want to wait any longer, either. She was embarrassed at this particular attention, yet she craved it so much! The other night when he had used his mouth on her she had been absolutely delirious with the pleasure. It was indescribably wonderful; both soothing and stimulating at the same time. Her embarrassment had quickly faded when he...

"_Jack!" _she gasped, caught by surprise when he began with a long and firm lick to her pink folds.

He merely chuckled and continued to slowly and steadily drive her desire to higher and higher levels. She couldn't even think straight. She tried desperately to imagine how she could return the pleasure, but each time she began to formulate a thought, his tongue snaking over her clit or wriggling into her passage would cause her to buck and writhe. He held her firmly by her hips. Kneeling on the floor, he was able to pull her as close to him as he desired and deliciously torment her even more than the first time.

Lara fell backwards and gave up trying to think at all. The erotic onslaught of her Major was too much for her; yet it was perfectly enough! Later she would have him teach her more, but for now...

"Gods, Jack!" Suddenly he had moved her to the centre of the bed and flipped her onto her belly. He reached beneath her and cupped one breast firmly and slid his other hand down to tease her now incredibly sensitive nub. He breathed hotly against her neck.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Lara?" he rasped into her ear. "You cannot have the vaguest notion of how you drive me to distraction!" His erection pressed into the crease of her bottom as he stroked her to climax with his skilled fingers. She gasped and came, and then came again. He kept talking to her. "You haunt my dreams, woman, you own my heart, and you've ensnared my soul. I'm yours, Lara, for what it's worth, I'm forever yours."

"It's worth everything to me, Jack!" she whispered fervently. She squirmed and he helped her turn over. He lay atop her, bracing his weight on his elbows and stared down into her flushed face.

"Then I'll give you anything you desire, Lara, so long as it be in my power to do so."

"Take me, Jack," she whispered against his lips. "Please, take me and make me yours. And...Jack? If you like, you don't need to protect me from pregnancy. We can let Fate decide if and when we have a child."

He slowly smiled and his eyes filled with wonder and awe. "You would...carry my child, Lara?"

"Yes," she said, kissing him. "I'll give you as many children as you want! However, you need to know something."

"And that is?"

"I'm a very jealous woman." She sobered as she thought on this issue. "Jack, that's the truth. I...I'm very jealous. I would never deny you a family, but still, I'd...I'd be jealous of our own children." She cringed. "I hate to admit this, but I would be. I'd be so afraid that you'd love them more than me, and I would resent no longer being the centre of your life and hold sole possession of your heart."

She turned her face away from him. "Gods, I'm so stupid! Why did I even bring this up! Leave it to me to ruin a perfect moment."

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "You're not stupid, Lara, and you're not the only one to have such fears. Do you think those very thoughts haven't crossed my own mind? I'm twice your age, I've no children of my own; not that I wanted any or seriously thought about it until now, but don't you think I have my own fears? A young and beautiful mother with an ageing man as the father of her children? How do you think I'd fare against a babe?"

"Quite well, you foolish man," Lara snapped, turning her head to glare at him. "If you think for one moment that a child would dampen my love and ardour for you then you are a complete idiot."

He laughed and rubbed his nose against hers. "Are you listening to yourself, my love? Now tell me, what were you afraid of, again?"

Lara blushed hotly, having walked right into his neat little verbal trap. "That...that isn't the same at all!"

He flashed her a teasing grin. "Isn't it? Regardless, let us not think on such matters now. As you said, we can simply let Fate decide. Or, I can be careful that you do not conceive a child until we decide we are ready; together."

"Which do you prefer, Jack?" Lara wanted him to make this decision for her. She could not. Truthfully, she felt it was too soon to have a baby, yet if Jack wanted a baby, she would be honoured to carry it. A part of him, of both of them, inside her, gave her a warm and delightful feeling, despite her jealousy. But for now...

"You are a Hero, Lara," he replied thoughtfully. "Having a child would hinder you. I already dread the moment you take to battle again." He rested his forehead against hers. "I would prefer that we complete the planned revolution, you marry me, and then we simply enjoy each other until we decide to begin a family; if we decide to have children at all, that is. If we decide against them, I would be very happy to have you to myself for the rest of my existence, Lara."

"But what of your family? The Swift name?"

"There are Swifts all over Albion, dearest." Then he chuckled. "That did not come out quite as I intended. What I mean is, my family is widespread, Lara. There is no need to fret for the Swift name. At the moment, my only concern is us."

She ran her tongue over his bottom lip. "And my only concern is us as well, Jack. So, I think you should make me yours and yours alone. Now"

"Are you certain?"

"Absolutely. I am not a woman who frequently goes about changing her mind, Major Swift. Take me, take me thoroughly, and take me in a way which will allow us to be free to decide...other matters later."

"Very well, my love. Now, I wonder how we should..." He paused, obviously trying to decide how to be as gentle as possible with her.

"Just take me any way you like," Lara said. "I'm becoming impatient! I'm quite ready, quite aroused, and quite ready to finally feel you inside me!"

To her surprise, Swift blushed. "Lara, you...you do know that I'll...hurt you, don't you? I don't want to, but I'm afraid it's inevitable."

"I know," she replied, cradling his face between her palms. "I'm innocent, not ignorant. Well, I'm mostly ignorant, but not _that _ignorant. Now, just put it in me and let us get my virginity out of the way!" She pushed her hips upwards toward him impatiently.

"Out of the way?" He didn't know whether to burst into laughter or prostrate himself at her feet. Didn't she have any notion of how precious a gift her virginity was? And she was giving it to him, of all men. What she was offering him was something so priceless that he couldn't believe she was behaving as if it were an inconvenience that needed to quickly be shoved aside.

"Yes, out of the way," she repeated. "Jack, we love each other! I know that my virginity is precious, but I give it to you freely! Please, just accept it without further delay and love me properly as a man loves a woman."

Her emerald eyes shown with love and passion, and he realised that she wasn't being flippant, but rather that she was eager to join with him and consummate their love.

When she put it like way and looked at him like that, he supposed she had a point. Still, he didn't want to just 'put it in her' as she had suggested. But how should he take her for her first time? Should he be as gentle as possible and keep her beneath him, or would it be easier for her to be atop him and let her control the timing of his penetration? No, being atop him would tire her and likely she wouldn't be able to control the pace properly to ease her discomfort.

"Jack!" she said suddenly, "please, take me like this. I want to be beneath you my first time. For once in my life, I actually want to submit. I want to feel you blanket me with your love and care, warm me with your body, and take me slowly, but firmly. I want you to kiss me hotly and wetly and when you move inside of me, I want you to press me into the mattress. When it no longer hurts, I want the entire town to hear the bed creaking! And then I want you to pleasure me until I scream!"

Now he did burst into laughter. Only his Lara would speak so tenderly and then add humour to the ending of what would be a sacred event for them both! He supposed it was her way of easing her tension as well as his, and it worked.

Swift placed his knees between her thighs and she eagerly parted her legs widely. "Are you certain about this, Lara?" He had to give her one last chance to reconsider, although if she did, he was certain that his heart would shrivel and die in his chest.

"I am, you silly man!" she urged. She reached down and grasped his hard shaft. He gasped and she carefully guided it to her wet slit. She missed her entrance at first, but the slick feel of the head of his cock sliding along her flesh felt wonderful. She glided it along her slit several times until his hand reached under them and he seized her wrist, stopping her.

"Gods, Lara, if you keep doing that I'll never be able to last long enough to take you!"

Lara stopped at once. "I'm sorry! It just felt so good!"

"Ah, my Lara," he chuckled, "I'll always be pleased to hear you say such! But for now you must allow me to begin. And no touching or moving! If you 'want your virginity out of the way' as you so eloquently put it, you must not deprive me of control over my body."

She smirked and kissed the tip of his nose. "Very well, Major. I'll lie here as still as I can until I can bear no more!"

Swift gently pressed the head of his erection to her entrance and pushed, easing into her about an inch.

Lara gasped. It wasn't far, but it was already uncomfortable! Bother, but it wasn't fair! Why did women's bodies have to be so unaccommodating?

"Lara," he whispered against her lips.

"Go on, Jack!"

He did, and eased in another inch or so. He saw Lara's face contort in pain and felt her body tense. She was extremely tight and even he felt discomfort. If he felt such, how was she feeling? He had never lain with a virgin before, and although he was honoured beyond words to be Lara's first, he was near to hating himself for hurting her.

"So this is what all the fuss is about," she said, her voice tight. "It does hurt, Jack, but I want you to go on! Push in a bit more."

He did and stopped when she gasped and began to perspire.

"Lara?"

"How...how much more?" she gasped.

"I should be proud of my size, my dear, but at the moment I wish I could say that I'm almost all the way in. As the state of things are, however, I'm afraid there's half of me yet to go."

Lara couldn't help but smile at his courtly manners and cultured tongue!

"Jack, this will soon end and all will be well. Now, push again!"

He paused, reluctant, but she grasped his buttocks and pulled him toward her as she pushed her hips forward at the same time. Swift capitulated to the inevitability of causing her pain and decided that she had been correct from the start. End this part and soon he'd be able to pleasure her to make up for the pain.

He allowed her to draw him inside her completely. When their bellies met she cried out softly and tears seeped from her eyes, but she was victorious and pleased.

"I've battled Hobbes, mercenaries, the undead, but at the moment I'm the most proud of this!" she said and smiled.

"I'm proud of you, too," he said, kissing her deeply, hoping that her pain would ease. She returned his kiss and gradually he felt her body begin to relax. She broke the kiss and panted against his cheek.

"I love you so much, Jack! Thank you!"

His throat closed so tightly that he almost could not respond. She was thanking him? He should be prostrate before her in gratitude!

"I love you, too, Lara," he rasped. "What you have given me is beyond price. Ask anything of me and it will be yours!"

"Love me and stand by me no matter what happens. That's what I want, Jack. Don't ever leave me!"

He was shocked by her words. Leave her? Where did she get such ridiculous notions? He could no sooner leave her than the moon would fall from the night sky. Even should she become a tyrant or a monster he knew he would never leave her, much less stop loving her. Their very souls were entwined, and that meant accepting the good along with the bad, if it came to such.

And she was not the only one who could become, possibly...evil. He knew he himself was not perfect, and he wondered, now that he loved so completely, what he would be capable of if ever the object of that love was threatened, or if their love were to be compromised in any fashion.

"You're stuck with me forever, Lara," he promised her, sealing his vow with a kiss and resolving to not worry about anything for the present. He had spent too much of his life worrying needlessly. Now it was time to relax, love his woman, and take things as they came.

She groaned with approval and pulled on his hips. "Take me now! I'm ready!"

She was. She was slick inside with more than her natural juices, he knew. There was blood, but she was all right and plainly eager. To his slight shame, so was he. He was eager for release; he was so close to climax! He only hoped that he could bring her with him.

Swift began moving slowly inside her and was relieved when Lara didn't so much as flinch. Her body had completely accepted him.

"I...I like this, Jack!" she said, her voice filled with wonder. "This...this friction feels incredible!"

"Too incredible, I fear," he replied. "I don't know if I can hold out for you, Lara."

"Don't worry about it," she said with understanding. "I know this has been a trial for your poor body! Just let go if you need to. There will always be next time, and next time won't be long from now. I'm afraid you've already made me quite insatiable!"

He couldn't help but smile. Nevertheless, he tried his best to hold back his impending climax. Lara moved with him now and clawed at his back. She panted and gasped and urged him on. When she wrapped a leg around his he was almost undone.

Then he had an idea. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He slid his hand between them once more and began to stroke her slick nub of flesh.

Lara arched up against him and panted against his neck. She sank her teeth into his tender flesh, not hard enough to penetrate the skin, but enough to drive him over the edge and into bliss. Thankfully, she followed soon after, crying out his name as he groaned hers.

Suddenly weak he rolled onto his side and pulled her against his chest. His softening member slowly slipped out of her and he kissed her cheek. "Are you all right?" he asked, then realised how foolish that question was. If she was even a tenth as all right as he was she was quite well indeed!

Lara kissed his cheek in return. "Of course I am! I'm the great Hero of Albion. I can take the great Major Swift, reduce him to utter want and desire, bend him to my will with but a word, and now I am the mistress of not only his heart and soul, but his body! How much better could I be?"

"Ah, you tell the truth, dearest!" he replied. "Just please don't tell my men! If they knew the power you wield over me they will be lining up for easy duty and constant leaves of absence!"

She giggled. "Your secret is safe with me! Besides, having you as my private love slave is quite appealing to me. I'll try to not make too many demands upon you, however."

"Oh, I must beg to be excused from that, love," he said, pulling her closer. "I not only want but need you to make constant demands of me! If you don't, I fear I'll have no worthwhile purpose."

"Well then, Major, I'll not neglect you. I'll be very demanding, indeed!" Her eyes sparkled with love and good humour.

"I think my first duty is to fetch a cool wet cloth for you, my Lara," he said. "I need to tend to your delectable body once more, it seems. Ah, a harsh duty!"

She playfully swatted his arm. "You just wait until I'm recovered, Jack Swift! You'll find out just what harsh duty is!"

The lovers spent the entire afternoon in their new home enjoying each other and allowing all other cares to slip away.

Outside, the man in purple slipped out from the shadows of the back yard and headed toward the Castle. He had discovered what the King desired to know. He had discovered the whereabouts and activities of the missing Princess of Albion.

King Logan would be pleased.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

**Princess Lara doesn't know if she can be the Hero Albion needs, but when she meets Major Swift, everything changes. She may or may not be a Hero, but she realises how very much a woman she is. Swift realises too, that he is a man as well as a soldier. Can these two people come together in love despite the obstacles that face them?**

**Love Comes Swiftly #8**

"Lara," Walter said, clamping his massive hand on her tense shoulder, "would you stop practising for a few minutes? Take a break."

His surrogate grand-daughter had been at her rifle and pistol practice for hours. He knew how determined Lara was to not only be the Hero Albion needed, but to stay alive in the process. Now that she had fallen in love with his best friend she seemed more driven than ever to accomplish both those tasks.

Lara lowered her rifle and turned to look at him. Her expression was troubled and he saw turmoil in her emerald eyes. "Walter, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" he said, trying to force cheer into his tone. Events had been slow lately, for which they all were grateful, and his Lara was in love. Still, despite her happiness, she was insecure, seemed to feel alone. Despite Jack and his love, and himself as Lara's guardian and friend, was lonely. He didn't know if he could help her with that, but he sure as hell was going to try.

"This rifle, and the pistol Jack gave me...they are unique in some way, and special to him, aren't they?"

Walter was taken aback by the question. He knew, of course, that his friend was giving Lara his most prized and sentimental possessions, but he hadn't told her of their significance?

"They are, Lara," he said, rubbing his chin. He hadn't expected that question. "Didn't Jack tell you about them?"

"He was about to," the Princess sighed, setting down the rifle and slowly flexing and massaging her tired and swollen hands, "but then he didn't have time. He was called away suddenly after he gave them to me because of Jenkins' and Miller's misconduct in Bowerstone. He had to bail them out of jail and then return here. He's dealing with them in private in the weapon's room."

Walter nodded his understanding. "Good men, those two. But, like Ben Finn, they sometimes have a little too much fun, if you get my meaning. I assume that they were drinking too much and flirting with married women. Again."

That drew a laugh from her. "I know that isn't really funny, but I can't help it! All the men have been horribly tested lately and in desperate need of fun and relaxation. But I think you're right. Jack muttered something about 'those two carousers.' I wonder what punishment they will get?"

Walter barked out a laugh of his own. "I'd wager the same punishment Finn got when he tried to charm you last week."

"Charm me?" Lara was startled. "He considers his outrageous flirts and terrible pick-up lines to be charming? And then he got punished for it?"

"He got latrine duty for a week," Walter told her with a grin. "Suffice it to say that the good Major does not allow for such things in his regiment." He sobered when he saw a look of guilt flash across her face. "Lara, just because you're a beautiful woman does not give men the right to treat you as..." He broke off, feeling awkward now despite their close relationship.

"A sex object?" Lara offered wryly, and he nodded. "Yes, I tend to get that a lot, Walter. I like Finn and the rest, and I do get tired of being treated like that, but I don't want to be the source of any trouble here."

"You aren't, Lara. It's just been a couple of minor incidents. These are good men, and none of them would hurt you or compromise you. Besides, if one ever tried, he'd have Jack on him in a moment!"

Lara swallowed nervously at that remark and looked up at him. "Walter, I...I have to ask you if you know about Jack and me. About the true nature of our relationship, that is."

He felt his face light with joy. "I may be getting old, Lara, but I'm not senile. Balls, woman! Why do you think I brought you here?" He paused to gently brush his knuckles over her cheek. "It wasn't just to find allies. I hoped you two would get together."

"You...you did?" she gasped. Walter was seldom able to take Lara by surprise, but that statement was more than enough to do so. She smiled then and leaned into his caress. He felt affectionate warmth wash over him. It had been too long since he and Lara had shared a moment just for themselves. He made a mental note to see to it that they would share more such moments.

"Yes, I did," he finally said. "He's the finest man I know, and you are the finest woman I know. Jack needs you and you need him. I knew that you two would compliment each other perfectly if you allowed for the chance."

"Truly? And you didn't worry about our ages or the possibility that Logan may not approve?"

"I don't give a Hobbe's ass what your brother thinks. And what does age matter? It clearly doesn't matter to the two of you. Jack is a fine and upstanding man, and with the right woman, he would love and cherish her forever. But all his life he's been reticent and often deprives himself of things he thinks he doesn't deserve." He squeezed Lara's shoulder fondly. "Such as you. But you've brought him out of his shell, Lara. You broke through that tough veneer of his with an ease that astounded even me. He is a true gentleman, Lara, at least as much as a man in love can be, but he's also always used that conduct to protect himself. It was a defence for a duty-bound, good-hearted, yet lonely man."

"Well, I hope I can deserve him. I'll do my best, Walter. I love him and I've already promised myself to him. I just hope that...that..."

"What is it, Lara?"

"I'm a handful, as you well know, Walter. I'm not the easiest person to be with, and I speak my mind about everything. I have trouble with following orders to the letter and also throw myself obsessively into almost everything I do. Those are things Jack disapproves of."

"He doesn't disapprove, Lara, he just doesn't have those traits in the ah...abundance you do. That's one of the things I'm talking about! The very fact that you speak up, think, act, and behave with such rare passion in everything you do is something he desperately needs. You, on the other hand, can learn some restraint from him. And you really should let him help you learn to curb that temper and impulsiveness of yours."

Lara opened her mouth to protest, but Walter laughed and placed a finger on her lips. "This is exactly what I mean! You should learn to slow down and pull back when it's appropriate, Lara. Hasn't he always been right when he tells you to take a break from a lesson? Hasn't he always been right in the orders he's given these men that kept almost all of them alive for so many months before we arrived?"

A small smile pursed her lips and she nodded. "He's very wise, Walter; far more than I could ever be, I think. He's so patient, too! How can he love someone like me as much as he does?"

For the first time in years Walter saw true vulnerability in her eyes. "I'm difficult, Walter. I'm so many things he is, yet so many he isn't. And I'm very demanding! As a man, I think you can guess what I mean by that." She blushed slightly, yet forged ahead. "But still, I wonder if I truly deserve him. The reason I've been at practice for so long without a break today is because if I stop and think, I'll..." She took a deep ragged breath. Walter waited patiently. "I...I think I'll cry, Walter! Or worse, break down completely. I know I can't let that happen because so many people are depending on me, but I'm so frightened that I'll either turn out to be very bad for Jack, or become a woman who will drive him insane with my quirks, jealousy, hard-headedness and...everything about me!"

Walter almost laughed, but then he saw that the vulnerability in her was genuine, and she actually believed what she was saying.

"Lara, as someone who's known and loved you all your life, I'm telling you to stop seeking faults in yourself! Why do you worry so much? You're a wonderful woman in every way. If I can see that and Jack can see that, why can't you?"

"Why can't you, indeed, Lara?" a cultured voice interrupted them.

Swift had come up behind them quietly and startled them both.

"Jack! Good to see you!" Walter burst out, clasped his friend's outstretched hand.

"Excuse me, please, I need to be alone for awhile," Lara said, bowing quickly before hurrying away.

Both men noticed her flushed face and uneasiness. Walter and Swift stared at each other in surprise for a few moments before Swift cleared his throat and spoke.

"It seems that my interruption was ill-timed."

"No," Walter said thoughtfully, watching Lara retreat to the smithy. "She's afraid, old friend."

"Do you think it's me?" Swift asked, concerned. "Am I...rushing her?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Walter said, confident in that, at least. "I'm sure she's mainly afraid of how her journey will end. She fears that she'll either fail as a Hero, or worse, become the tyrant her brother is. And now that she's found you, Jack, she's afraid of losing or hurting you. And on top of that, she also says she feels unworthy of you."

"That is absolute rubbish," Swift said sternly, frowning. "I can't pretend to understand how all this is affecting her, but I do know that she can't lose me, no matter who or what she may become." He stared into his friend's surprised eyes. "Yes, I said that and I mean it. I'm no paragon, Walter, despite how much I've tried to be all these years. I love Lara so much that I can't even begin to describe it. I never knew what true love was like! And I'm...I'm beginning to think that I'm capable of doing anything in my power to keep her; anything at all. So Lara cannot lose me in the ways she fears. She can hurt me, though, and very easily at that." Swift gazed down at Lara, who was polishing her pistol near the smithy. "But that's love, Walter," he murmured, his dark eyes drinking in her image. "That woman holds my heart in the palm of her small hand." His normally commanding visage softened. "My heart, my life, my very soul is hers, Walter. All that I am."

"I'm sure she would never intentionally hurt you." Walter found himself somewhat taken aback by his friend's intensity. No mistake but that he was pleased for him, but he wasn't accustomed to seeing the Major so...needful.

Swift took a puff from his pipe while he pondered his response. "I don't, either. But the fact that she's worried, even in the slightest, of being unworthy of me? That's...that's something I never expected. I have a rival that, for once, I'm uncertain how to fight." The Major flashed Walter a wan smile. "I've never been so happy in my life, my friend. I had no idea of what love really is until Lara. And now...I can't lose her, Walter. I cannot and will not! But I need to help her through her feelings and bolster her confidence. I just don't know how."

"You'll do fine," Walter said, patting his friend on the back reassuringly. "Lara just needs time to adjust. All her life she's been cooped up in the castle living the life her parents and Logan wanted her to, and then one day her dear brother executes a group of villagers. Jasper and I spirited her away in the night. That same night, she discovers that she's a Hero, and not only that, but she's destined to either save all of Albion, or see it perish."

Swift froze and even seemed to stop breathing for several long moments. Then he stared into Walter's eyes. "It's as bad as that? I know that a revolution is in the making, but saving Albion or it will perish? What's all that about?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Walter said, dropping his voice. He was glad to finally confide in his most trusted friend. "But I've heard Logan and some of his closest confidants discussing it. Something very dark and evil will consume Albion if the proper preparations aren't made. Logan claims that the Seer of the Spire foretold the doom of Albion unless that evil was utterly destroyed. What he doesn't know is that the same Seer later told Lara that she is the only one who can succeed, and that Logan is destined to fail."

"So, to sum up, Lara has all of this on her shoulders? She has this terrible burden of finding her way as a Hero and is also responsible for our entire world?" Swift paled and Walter quickly continued.

"She never looked for nor expected to find love, Jack." he said, his voice still soft as turned his gaze to his ward. "Frankly, you are the best thing that has ever happened to my Lara. For all the hell she's going through, you are the one thing that can hold her together, Jack. She may not know it, but you are now her greatest strength."

Swift straightened and assumed the posture of confidence and action that Walter remembered from the earliest days of their friendship. "My men would say that I am the epitome of strength, Sir, but before Lara I didn't have as much as they thought. Now, I know that for her, I shall have all that is necessary."

Walter smiled broadly. "That is precisely what I wanted to hear, friend! Now, if I were you, I'd go and talk to her."

* * *

><p>Lara had calmed and was pleased when Swift finally approached and offered her his arm.<p>

"Would you do me the honour of strolling with me just outside the Fort?"

She flashed him her most flirtatious smile. "Of course, Major. The pleasure is entirely mine."

"That's completely incorrect, my lady. It's all mine." His lips twitched in amusement.

They walked outside the walls, but stayed near to them. Even though there had been no Hollowmen attacks lately they knew they had to keep their guard up.

"Jack," Lara suddenly said, unable to contain her curiosity any longer, "please tell me about the rifle and the pistol. You were interrupted when you were about to, and I feel uneasy not knowing just what these mean to you and why you gave them to me."

"I gave them to you because I love you," he stated simply, but with a smile, "and because they are my most precious possessions. They are yours now by right, and I would have it no other way."

"Oh, Jack!" Lara felt her eyes mist with tears as she gazed at him. She could feel his love and strength wrapping around her already. "But...they are special to you! What if you need them?"

"You need them more," he said, stopping them. He removed his gloves and pocketed them. Taking Lara's in his now bared ones, he raised them to his lips. "But let me tell you about them, though there isn't much to tell."

He held her gaze so intensely that Lara felt her face flush. He slowly turned her hands upward and trailed his tongue slowly along her palm. Lara shivered and he smiled.

"The rifle is the very first Swift Irregular, as my men dubbed it." He pressed a kiss to her palm and let his lips linger for a long moment, his warm breath adding to the caress.

"Jack..." Lara whispered, voice quavering, "are you trying to educate me, or arouse me?"

His tongue slid over the now-pounding pulse in her wrist. "I can arouse you with just a simple kiss?"

Their gazes were still locked. "I think the answer to that is obvious," she replied. "My palm and wrist aren't the only things getting...wet."

"Temptress," he said silkily, gliding his tongue slowly back and forth over her wrist before kissing a small scar there. "The rifle has several special properties. I don't know for certain if my prayers to the gods for the ability to slay Hollowmen was heard, but I think they must have been. This rifle does more damage to them than any I've ever used."

"And the pistol?"

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if suddenly afraid she might be torn from his grasp. "It was my grandfather's. It's now yours. I hope the love I bear you is imbued in it and that it will also help to protect you."

Lara returned his fierce embrace and kissed his neck, then burrowed her face into his shoulder.

"I...don't know what to say, Jack. I hope I deserve all this." Her voice was shaking, but filled with wonder and...hope? If so, it was the first time she had felt that elusive feeling; hope. And, more than that, perhaps even optimism that all could yet turn out well?

"That," Swift said, pulling her face up to his and staring down into her misty eyes, "is the final time we deal with that particular nonsense of yours."

"Nonsense?" Lara struggled against him indignantly, but he held her firmly.

"Yes, nonsense. It's utter and complete rot that you don't deserve my weapons, and more than utter and complete rot that you don't deserve me."

She stopped struggling and sighed. Leaning forward into him she wrapped her arms around his waist, giving in gladly.

"I'm sorry, Jack. You're right. If...if you think I deserve you, then I do. But please try to understand why I am so insecure. I have a lot to struggle and contend with, and I'm frightened."

"I know, Lara," he whispered into her hair, "I know. If you weren't I'd be even more worried for you. But for now, let's focus on your training. And...Lara?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Let's also focus on us."

Lara laughed. "That, my bonnie Major, is one order that I'll obey without question!"

"Is that a first?" he teased her, rubbing his nose against her neck and tickling her with his moustache.

She laughed for another moment, and then he whispered into her ear. "My tent in four hours exactly, Lara. Punishment will be severe if you're tardy."

She grinned. "You just had to add that last part, didn't you?"

"But of course," he said smoothly. "However, if you follow orders your reward will be even greater."

Lara groaned and stomped her foot. "Argh! I'm so tempted either way!"

He cradled her face in his hands and smiled. "Well, so am I, my dear, so am I!"

* * *

><p>Logan sat in his quarters and stared at the writing on the Contract, both the writing he could easily comprehend and the magical language that was difficult and not entirely clear to him. He knew that Lara understood some of it, but not all. Nor did he, but he doubtless understood more.<p>

Did his sister have any idea of the danger she was placing her precious Major in by loving him? Did she truly comprehend the possible outcome if he did not love her as much as he claimed?

Albion's King sighed and pushed the parchment aside. Blast their mother! What in the hells was she thinking by even creating such a thing? Of course, it could benefit himself greatly, but he also wanted Lara to benefit from it. Didn't their mother consider the heartbreak and irreparable damage it could cause?

"Lara is young and inexperienced," he murmured to himself, taking a deep sip of wine, "perhaps she'll yet return to me and things will be as they should."

But what if she did not return to him? What if she continued on her dangerous path and kept Swift close? What if Swift did indeed love her and insisted upon remaining by her side? What if he...

No, surely Swift would not risk getting her with child! Surely he would see that such a thing could only hinder Lara and endanger her life!

Logan poured himself more wine. He knew how he himself felt about Lara. If he were in the Major's boots he would be as honourable as he could. But honour only went so far where such intense and fathomless love was concerned. There was always some amount of jealousy and insecurity, always. If he were the Major, he would likely risk, although possibly unconsciously, planting his seed within her. Such an act would serve to bond Lara even closer to him.

Was Swift honourable enough to allow for Lara's freedom and increased chance for survival, or would he prove to be as selfish as he himself would be and attempt to 'seal the deal' as it were?

Regardless, he had to think on this some more. He downed his third glass of wine and reached for the next bottle. There was time. They had purchased a house in Bowerstone, true, but had not settled there.

That meant that Lara was not yet established as a heroic personality in Bowerstone. Yet. He still had some time to think and plan.

After all, he did not only have all of Albion to watch over and protect, but his sister as well. And, for the moment, he feared more for Lara than for their country. Her danger was more immanent and Albion's more distant. Her very life was at stake right now, as was her heart.

And his.

The next bottle of wine did not last long.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

**Princess Lara doesn't know if she can be the Hero Albion needs, but when she meets Major Swift, everything changes. She may or may not be a Hero, but she realises how very much a woman she is. Swift realises too, that he is a man as well as a soldier. Can these two people come together in love despite the obstacles that face them?**

**Love Comes Swiftly #9**

"Why don't you like Page, Lara?"

"Hmm?" Lara's head snapped up from her journal. She was busy writing down all the day's events. Today, she and Jack and Walter had met with Page, who was the leader of the so-called 'Underground Resistance' in Bowerstone Industrial. Lara had been less than impressed with the woman.

Although well-spoken and seemingly capable, the woman did not impress upon Lara that she and her followers could be construed as having true value for anything even remotely resembling a revolution. What was so secret about what she did? That the dark-skinned woman hated Logan, all soldiers, and was rude at every opportunity? That her 'rebels' did not fight anything, as far as Lara could see, and all they did was endlessly whine and complain and base their 'vision' upon ideals rather than reality?

"You don't like Page. It is obvious, my dear," Jack said, striding to her and sliding his hand behind her neck beneath her tousled copper hair. He slowly caressed the soft skin and she shivered.

Lara leaned back into his touch and closed her eyes. "I don't dislike her, Jack; I just don't see that she has much of anything to offer!"

"I think I understand," he said. "You see a base of operations with no real plan, an over-abundance of prejudice and hate, and don't believe that Page can follow through with anything that will overthrow Logan."

"I also...don't want to overthrow Logan, Jack," Lara murmured. His hand stilled on her neck.

"Why not?" he whispered gently.

"Don't you know?" she whispered in return.

The Major sighed, but it was a sigh of relief rather than resignation. "Yes, I do. He is your brother and you love him. You truly think he is doing what he feels is best. And you are afraid that if the Crown is upon your brow that you will be pressured into executing him."

Lara stood and moulded herself into his chest, welcoming his warm embrace. His strong and steady heart-beat was soothing and she could feel his love and understanding cascade over her like warm water.

"Do you really think I could, or should, execute him, Jack?" She felt his embrace tighten and his lips kiss the top of her head.

"No, Lara, I don't. I know that nearly all of Albion will expect you to, but do you really think that shedding his blood would solve anything? Gods know I am a soldier, and I've killed my fair share of men, but I've never killed for revenge or simply because it would please the blood-lust of others."

"You should wear the Crown," Lara said into his throat, "not me. I can't be Queen, Jack! I'm...I'm not the right sort."

Lara found her chin being tilted upward and her gaze meeting Jack's dark and serious eyes. "You are exactly the right sort, Lara. You are strong, compassionate, intelligent and capable." He held her chin when she attempted to turn her head aside. "The very fact that you question your suitability tells me that you will do nothing less than your absolute best."

"My best may not be good enough," she replied, feeling the crushing weight of responsibility crash down upon her even though the Crown was not even in her near future. "People call my brother a tyrant. I may rule and be considered the same."

"If so, it will be because you are doing what you must, Lara."

"You only say that because you love me."

That drew a soft laugh from him and he kissed her soundly. "That I do, my darling Lara. I also know with every fibre of my battered body that your intentions are good and you will do everything you can to ease the suffering of the People."

"And most of the People are actually represented by Page?" Lara allowed his comment regarding his 'battered body' slide; for the present.

"Yes. She is well known among the populace and a more capable leader than you realise. However, you are right about the lack of a cohesive plan and true organization. We need more allies, Lara, and we must gather them as soon as possible." He paused and brushed his lips across her forehead. "Gods, Lara, I wish this were over! I want us to be able to begin our lives together. For the first time I am utterly tired of being Major Swift. I want to be Jack Swift, and live with you and love you for the rest of my life."

"I want that, too," Lara replied, hugging him so hard she feared hurting him, but he didn't complain. "I want all this over and done with. I hate how long everything is taking! If everyone hates my brother so much, why is this dragging on so?"

"Well, even a Hero must prove herself, though you seem to be doing that every day without end."

Lara sighed and nodded. "It's exhausting, Jack. Sometimes I'm so tired physically and mentally that I don't know how much longer I can hold on. Walter expects me to have endless strength and he believes that I'll overthrow my brother without a second thought! He seems to think I hate Logan and want nothing more than to kill or punish him! But I don't, Jack, I don't! I know Walter means well, but I'm not the person he thinks I am."

"I think you misunderstand him, Lara, but I see why. Walter is...driven. He has one goal in mind and he's always been that way. Hells, I was, too!" Jack kissed her again, his lips lingering longer against hers this time. His hands slid over her back in a loving caress. "But you have changed me, Lara, and my thinking. I'm not just a soldier; I'm a man. Walter is still a soldier, and that is what he needs to be; at least until you are Queen."

"I...I think I understand," she said. She pulled back from him to peer intently into his face. She would be kissing that luscious mouth of his again, and very soon, but she had something to say before she would lure him into bed, if indeed he needed to be lured. "Jack, are you certain you can stand by me whether I take the Throne or not? Or whether I become a..." She swallowed nervously. "A tyrant or not? After all, there is still time for you to change your mind. There is no telling what I'll become, Jack. Don't most roads begin with good intentions, even if they end in a bad place?"

"Of course I know that," he said, looking surprised at such a question. "I'll stand by you no matter what, Lara. Don't you know that by now?" He hesitated, and a flash of something that looked like guilt flit across his face. "To be completely honest, Lara, I hope..." He stopped and took a deep breath. Unconsciously he reached for his pipe.

"What do you hope, Jack?"

"I...I hope for a miracle. I hope that somehow Albion can be saved and that you won't even have to be Queen." He exhaled sharply. "And there it is. That is my selfishness, Lara. I want you to myself. I don't want to share you, nor can I bear the thought of you being in danger every day of your life. To face assassination attempts, threats, and..."

"Shh! It will be all right!" Lara interrupted him, catching his hand as it brushed over his empty pocket, for his pipe was on the bedside table. "One way or another, everything will be all right." She caught his fluttering hand in hers and squeezed it affectionately.

"Will it?" Jack's gaze was troubled. "I...I just realised how very selfish I have been, Lara. I may have put you in the very danger I so dread."

"What? What a ridiculous thing to say!" Lara couldn't help but laugh. "Jack, that is utterly impossible! You would never endanger me!"

"I fear I may have already," he said, his demeanour morphing from guilty to both guilty and sad. "Lara, do you remember...our first time?"

"Every glorious moment," she said sincerely, winding her arms about his neck.

"Then you'll remember that I forgot to...to take the proper...precaution with you. Or did I, deep inside, endanger you purposely?"

Lara's mind flitted to what he was speaking of; and then she understood. "Jack," she said steadily, "I was an innocent. Virgins seldom conceive their first time. And after our first time you took the...precaution. Always." She clearly remembered that he had failed to pull himself out of her at first, but after that he always did. She was not afraid.

"But you may have conceived," he said, "and I question myself. Am I so selfish that I gave you my seed hoping to make certain that you could not simply walk away from me for another man someday? Did I hope that you would abandon this revolution to be with me?"

Lara was silent, not knowing what to say. She completely understood his feelings and secretly was pleased that he felt thus regarding her. However, she knew she had to reassure him, for whether she was with child or not, she would not be leaving him; ever.

"Jack," she said at last, "I am the selfish one in this relationship, not you. Even if you are, just a little, I understand, and believe me, I am truly flattered!" She placed her finger over his lips as he was about to interrupt her. "I am flattered and pleased that you are jealous over me. But listen well, Jack Swift, I am not going to leave you, ever! Do you understand me? Now you are the one speaking nonsense! Whether or not I am carrying our child is irrelevant. We are together and will stay that way. And I will not be in danger. If indeed I am with child, I will do as my mother did and settle with you and give birth before returning to...whatever it is I need to do." There; that should reassure him, she hoped. Also, she did not know precisely what she was going to have to do in gathering allies, but she would do it with Jack by her side.

"You are a very forgiving woman, Lara!" he said, his countenance brightening considerably. "You give me the courage to now beg a boon from you."

"A boon?" Lara teased him. "Such fancy language from my gentleman Major! Name it, Jack, and it is yours."

A sliver of nervousness flickered in his eyes, but he then steeled himself and grasped her hands. Then, to Lara's shock, he dropped to one knee and pressed her hands to his heart.

"Will you marry me, Lara?"

She felt the thumping of his rapidly racing heart even through his shirt and suddenly she felt queasy. But she was happy, wasn't she? This is what she had been hoping for! This is what she had been longing and dreaming of! Oh, if it were so easy...but again, why couldn't it be? Surely Jack knew his own heart and mind! Surely there was no danger. She saw his eyes mist and his brow furrow at her hesitation and she acted quickly.

"Yes, Jack!" she cried out, dropping to her knees and kissing him fiercely. "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

He exhaled into her mouth and she breathed in, needing to take in all of him that she could.

"I love you with all that I am, Jack," she added, feeling tears that she didn't know had formed slip down her cheeks, "and I'll gladly marry you whenever you wish!"

"I am honoured," he said haltingly, as if he could not believe she had said yes. "I am humbled and honoured."

Lara tenderly traced his lips with her fingertip. "I am the one who is humbled and honoured, Jack. But I don't know anything of such things; the ceremony and the legal process, I mean."

"Did you mean it when you said whenever I wish?" he asked her, arching a brow. "Think, Lara. You would be surprised at how soon I can make this happen, and I know exactly how these things work."

"I mean it," she said with conviction. "If you are completely certain that you love me and can live with me for the rest of our lives, I mean it."

"I am certain, Lara. I am no untried boy with a fleeting infatuation."

Lara shoved rising thoughts of the Contract to the back of her mind. "Then I'm all yours as soon as you wish, my bonnie soldier."

He grinned and stood, pulling her with him. He lead her to the bed and playfully picked her up and tossed her onto it. He began to unbutton his shirt.

"You'll be Mrs. Lara Swift very..." And he chuckled. "Very swiftly, my love!"

"Just don't you dare make love to me swiftly," she countered, beginning on her own blouse.

"Don't worry," he replied, his eyes darkening with desire.

* * *

><p>Lara could not deny him the knowledge any longer. She had been confident that she could, but her conscience was persistent in making her miserable and guilty.<p>

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, pulling her into his bare chest and tucking her head beneath his chin.

"I have something very important to tell you," she said, her voice beginning to quiver. "I thought it unimportant because I trust that you know yourself and your own heart. But...I must tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked.

Lara felt another surge of guilt. Didn't this man ever become impatient with her or annoyed that she would keep something from him?

"There is a Contract between me and Logan. I don't know much about it, but I know that is of the most powerful magic that our mother could summon. She created it just after my birth. It has something to do with who I can marry and there are consequences if I choose the...wrong man."

Jack was silent for several moments. "A magical Contract between you and Logan? It sounds more like a Contract binding to you and Logan. The two of you did not forge it. It was not of your choosing."

"That is true," Lara responded, "but Logan told me about it almost a year ago. I didn't give it much thought because I never expected to marry, and if I did, I assumed it would be to a man he chose for me."

"I will assume that he would choose himself," Jack said, a hint of bitterness creeping into his tone.

"I...I assume so as well," she replied. "But Jack, I would not have minded much at the time. You see, brothers and sisters have often married in Royal families and it has never been uncommon. Besides, we were not raised terribly closely, and he feels less like a brother to me than, say, a distant cousin, or a friend. Regardless, I no longer think that way now. I love you and want to marry you with all my heart."

"And the Contract will prevent that?" Jack gently pulled her head out from beneath his chin and peered into her troubled eyes.

"Not...not necessarily. Remember what I told you about Heroes? That we somehow know when we love and that there is no turning back for us?"

"And that you fear that I could possibly have a change of heart in the future?"

Lara nodded, her eyes misting in nervousness. Botheration, why wasn't he angry with her even now?

"Well, I do know that if I marry a man and Logan forces him to touch the parchment, he will die if he does not truly love me as I love him."

"Ah...I see." The Major pondered for a moment. He saw the beginnings of her tears and brushed his thumb gently over them. "Lara," he said softly, "I see why you were at first afraid to tell me, and I also see why you lately felt that you did not need to. You believe in me, but you still feel that you should have told me about it before I asked you to marry me?"

"Yes." Lara felt her heart begin to pound rapidly and her chest tighten. "Jack, we can't take the slightest chance! You must never, ever, see Logan again. If he knows about us, he'll force you to touch the Contract and you may..."

"I won't die, Lara. Have faith in me!"

"I do! But there is always the tiniest bit of doubt, is there not? How would you feel if you were in my place?" she challenged him.

He sighed, conceding her point. "The same damned way, I suppose. But Lara, I am under his command. I am duty-bound to report to him, and soon. There is no avoiding him. Not for me."

"There is! You don't have to see him. Remain with Page in the Underground. Or let us flee here. Just don't see him again! I have the sickest feeling that Logan may know that I love you, and believe me, if he does, he is not happy about it."

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Does he love you, Lara? As a man loves a woman?"

Her lips parted and her eyes widened when she thought about his question. "I...I believe he does, Jack. Or at least he thinks he does. And the Contract won't harm him. For whatever reason, my mother wanted us to marry. Perhaps she desired to keep our blood-line pure. Perhaps Logan is only my half-brother, as many suspect, and she saw it as less of a scandal, despite Royal precedent. But there is more involved with it, and Jack, I don't know what more there is! Not even Logan knows, though he surely knows more than I."

"I fear, my love, that I will have to dispute you on this and take a firm stance. We will see Logan when it becomes necessary. I'll touch the damned thing and end this once and for all."

Now Lara sat up, angry. "Jack, aren't you angry with me? Aren't you unhappy or even enraged by all this?"

"No, why should I be?" His calm demeanour was beyond her understanding. She had held back important information from him! She had, and could even now be, jeopardising his very life!

"Oh, you are impossible!" she cried out, beyond frustrated. "How can you be so calm when all this could kill you! Even if the damned Contract doesn't, what if Logan does? What if he does something equally heinous? Or what if..."

"Shush!" Jack said, chuckling and pulling her back into his arms. She pounded her fists against his chest for a few moments before his firm embrace finally convinced her to give up and calm herself. "Lara, it's all right! I'm not angry because I understand. I'm also not angry because none of this is of your doing! Also, it will give me the chance to prove to you that I'll love you as long as there is breath in my body, and hopefully, beyond even that! It is an opportunity for both of us, can't you see that?"

"Oh...you!" she cried out, still frustrated, but feeling better. "I...I suppose so," she finally grumbled. "Are you always this damned reasonable?"

"I fear so, my dear! A Swift Gentleman does not disappoint his lady."

He smiled when she giggled despite her anger and annoyance. "Major Swift, what if your lady wants you to argue or fight with her now and again?"

He pushed her back onto the mattress firmly and straddled her body. "I'd rather take any battles into the bedroom, if that would be to her satisfaction." He bent down and suckled a hardened nipple quite firmly, causing her to gasp. He used his teeth and nipped and bit her nipple until it was very red and swollen, just the way she liked.

"It...it would!" she said, gasping again when he tugged on it more firmly yet. "Gods, Jack...more! Harder! Come into me now!"

She arched into him wantonly and when he plunged into her in a single rough stroke she came at once, clutching him tightly. Her entire body spasmed and shook and she barely heard him grunt her name. She grasped his hips and forced him to remain buried in her depths as he spilled his seed. She wanted to let him know that she was willing to carry his babe, and her gesture made that quite clear to him. He did not resist her, but instead remained inside her as they collapsed onto their sides and snuggled together.

Neither heard the soldiers approach the door to their Bowerstone house.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

**Princess Lara doesn't know if she can be the Hero Albion needs, but when she meets Major Swift, everything changes. She may or may not be a Hero, but she realises how very much a woman she is. Swift realises too, that he is a man as well as a soldier. Can these two people come together in love despite the obstacles that face them?**

**Love Comes Swiftly #10**

"You could have just asked us to come!" Lara said angrily to her brother as he approached her.

The situation was very unpleasant to say the least. Lara was manacled to a chair and not ten feet away from her, so was Swift. The soldiers had removed them forcibly from their home and taken them to the Castle in chains. Now they were in the prison which was, for the first time in years, empty.

"I have no reason to believe that you would have," Logan said smoothly, stroking his chin. He waved the soldiers from the room, leaving himself, Lara, and Swift alone.

"Lara, this is very important, and I don't think you have any idea of the severity of your actions!"

"Logan," Lara said, doing her best to keep her temper in check, and flashing Jack a grateful look for his silence, "I know that things are serious, indeed. But you are correct in that I do not know precisely what you speak of!"

Logan's face softened and he knelt on one knee to look his sister in her face. "Lara, I know that you are the Hero the Seer spoke of, not I. I also know that you are expected to gather allies and lead a revolution against me."

"Logan, I don't want to," Lara replied softly, her green eyes misting. "I'm not pleased about any of this. I love you, Logan, and I do not wish nor intend to harm you."

"Even if you become Queen?" Logan asked her, reaching out and touching her cheek.

Swift flinched at this, but retained his silence.

"Even if I become Queen." Lara's tone was resolute, and Logan seemed inclined to believe her.

"The People will want my blood," he went on, the shadows beneath his tired eyes deepening. "They loathe me and will demand my death. But Lara, everything I do is for Albion!"

"How is that possible? You are oppressing the People, not protecting them!" Swift interjected.

Logan flashed the Major an angry glare. "I don't expect you to understand!" he said. His made a visible effort to compose himself despite his anger. "Now, be silent and let me speak with my sister!" He turned back to Lara and again stroked her hand.

"You know that I am...working with Reaver?"

"Yes, I do," Lara said, her brow furrowing. "I don't like it, but I know you, Logan. Why are you working with him? Why do you allow him so much control? I know that you despise him and what he does! Why do you allow him such free reign?"

Logan sighed sadly. "Can't you guess?" He desperately wanted and needed Lara to understand him.

Lara looked down at the hand tenderly caressing hers, and then into his tired eyes and pale face.

"You are thoroughly exhausted, Logan," she said, her voice softening. "I think..." She hesitated, and then an idea seemed to come to her. "You have no choice, do you?"

Logan slowly shook his head. "The coffers hold barely enough gold to sustain the army we have! And Lara, an army, a good large and strong army, is one we need in order to defeat what will soon come to Albion!"

"And you don't have the money you need to raise and maintain the army needed, much less allow for tax relief for the people!"

"Precisely. I am called 'tyrant,' but that is not what I want to be, Lara. I do as I must. I sacrifice what I must. I do the best I can for the greater good. If a few suffer, it will be for the majority to survive what is coming."

"And what is coming, Logan?"

"That...that is something I cannot yet explain fully to you, Lara. There is a more pressing matter to resolve first." He withdrew his hand from hers and stood. He looked at Swift and maintained a neutral gaze.

"Do you love this man, Lara? Truly, truly love him?"

"I do," she said without hesitation, meeting his questioning look squarely and confidently.

Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Lara, I must beg you to reconsider! Major Swift is a good man, but you must think carefully before choosing to love him!"

"I know about the Contract," Swift said, his tone tight. "I know that you don't want me to marry Lara, and gods know, I can think of many reasons why. But I love her, King Logan. I love her and will continue to love her with everything that I am and take care of her; that I swear."

"That is of no consequence!" Logan suddenly spat, anger twisting his features. He seemed to lose control of himself and his entire body trembled with rage. "You have no idea, and neither does she!" He whirled to face Lara again, his entire countenance radiating sheer anger and disbelief.

"Lara, I cannot read the entire Contract," he said, clenching his hands into tight fists in an effort to calm himself. "No-one can read it but the Seer, but I do know enough."

"I know that if Jack doesn't love me truly and he touches the parchment, he'll die," Lara said, trying to keep her voice steady. "But we aren't yet married!"

"That doesn't matter!" Logan said, clenching and unclenching his fists. "It isn't just if you marry him, Lara, it will kill him regardless if he does not love you and you both profess before it that you love each other completely and truly."

"I love..."

"Don't say it!" Logan burst out, clamping a hand over her mouth. "The Contract is right there!" Her eyes flicked to the table in the centre of the room and she saw a yellowed parchment beside a tall stack of books regarding magic and magical spells. It was obvious that Logan had been attempting to decipher the contents, and from the height of the stack of books, had likely been unsuccessful so far.

"Say no such thing!" Logan repeated, his eyes taking on a desperate gleam. "If you do, perhaps you will die as well! I have decoded enough to know that the word 'death' is mentioned several times! Lara, our mother did a serious and dangerous thing."

"But why, Logan? Do you know?" Lara was beside herself with curiosity and confusion. Why did such a thing exist, much less by their mother's doing?

"I am not clear about all of it, but from what Theresa told me and from what I have managed to decipher myself, she wanted to keep the Hero bloodline as pure as possible. A Hero will be needed if Albion survives the impending crisis. If we survive, the next generation, or the one after, will need a new Hero for something called 'The Time of Strife.' If the bloodline is broken, there will be no Hero, and thus Albion will be doomed. There is something said about most of the population dying and the remaining ones being reduced to the most primitive state of man. The future of humanity will be bleak."

"So she wanted to force a marriage between us?" Lara stared into Logan's face, her eyes wide and suddenly frightened. "She wanted so badly to preserve Albion that she felt she had to do...this?"

"Apparently," Logan sighed. He then knelt before Lara again. "But is it really so terrible? It also says that one of us is the Hero for our time. It also says that the one who is not still carries the Trait inside. If we marry, the Hero Trait will assuredly be passed on and Albion will have hope in its future. If you marry another, the Trait may not be passed on and Albion will suffer for it; even die."

"Then why is there a clause about another truly loving her?" Swift asked slowly and thoughtfully. "Obviously your mother did not want to force Lara into a marriage against her will if at all possible and wanted to allow for her happiness. What if it is proven that I love her? Cannot a child of ours be a Hero or carry the Trait?"

Logan was no longer angry with Swift, and turned his head to study him. After all, Swift had always been a good and loyal man. "There is a possibility, perhaps. I do not know. What I do know is that I must stop the two of you from dooming Albion's future before we can even save it from the impending Evil! We must not take even the slightest risk!"

He turned back to his sister and looked pleadingly into her face. "Lara," he whispered softly so that Swift would not be able to hear, "I love you! I'll do anything for you! I swear to be a good husband to you and father to our children. Would it be so terrible for you to marry me instead of him? Besides, if he does not love you as truly as he must, he'll die! Do you want to risk that?"

Jack Swift could not hear what the King was whispering to Lara, but from the look of shock, then horror, on her face, he guessed it wasn't good. Logan whispered something else and Lara looked at him then, and her visage slipped into utter sadness.

"Lara," he called to her, "whatever it is, don't be afraid! I won't fail you!"

Logan stood and strode angrily to him. "Be silent! This is between Lara and myself!"

"I was under the impression that since Lara loves me and I her, this involves me as well!"

"Then you are very much mistaken!" Logan hissed, and struck the Major across the face.

Swift grunted and blood streamed from his mouth and nose.

"Logan, please stop!" Lara cried out. "Don't hurt him, please!"

"Give her up!" Logan snapped, striking him again. He then drew his dagger and held it out for both Swift and Lara to see. "Give her up and do it now!"

Swift surprised Logan by shaking his head. "I cannot give her up," he said, trying to keep calm for Lara's sake. "I cannot just stop loving her, King Logan! Could you? Even under the threat of death, could you?"

Logan hesitated and Lara interjected quickly. "Logan, please! He's right! One cannot just turn love on and off as water from a spigot!"

"He can still give you up!" Logan insisted. "He can do the right thing and give you into my care. He can save his own life and make certain you have all the luxuries you deserve! He can give you into my care and preserve the future of Albion!" He bent before the Major now. "You are a soldier! Need I remind you that you swore to serve and protect Albion? Need I remind you that you swore to give your life for Albion? If you continue on this path you will endanger the entire country! Are you going to tell me that you would do that, Major?"

Lara had had enough. Tears that she had been holding back now began to flow freely down her cheeks.

"Jack, he has a point! We never thought of that!"

"I have thought of it," Swift surprised her by saying. "I am a soldier, as he says, and I have thought on what he has said a great deal. I am well aware that Albion will always face peril in one form or another." He heaved a great sigh and bowed his head. "But I cannot give you up, Lara. I said before that I am not perfect. I am no paragon of virtue, it would seem. I am as fallible and selfish as any other man."

He stopped for a moment and took a deep and ragged breath, avoiding Lara's tearful gaze. "However, I cannot force you to stay with me, Lara. I do not want to harm Albion. I live to serve my country, but I also live for you." He looked up at Logan.

"King Logan, please allow me touch the parchment and then all this will be settled! If I die, you have nothing to fear. But if I live, then Lara and I can be together."

"But there will be no guarantee for a future Hero for Albion!" Logan said. "There will be..."

"Wait," a voice broke in, and all three faced the woman who suddenly appeared in the room.

Lara and Logan both groaned. Neither had ever wanted to see Theresa again.

"Who is that?" Swift asked. "Is this the Seer?"

"I am Theresa, the Seer of the Spire," the hooded and robed woman said, and she walked toward Logan. "I had once seen a possible outcome that was very unlikely, but not impossible. It has come to be that it is possible now, so I came here to inform you."

"Of what?" Lara demanded, "more prophecies? More manipulations? More telling us what we have to do and never having our own lives to live?"

"Lara!" Logan gasped, shocked by his sister's hostile attitude.

"I'm right and you know it, Logan!" she said, glaring at the gypsy. "Theresa, you have always been a guide to our family, but you have also always been manipulative. Why should we trust anything you say? Even if you speak the truth, why should we believe that it is not for your own desired ends rather than the good of the People?"

"A valid question," Swift said with dignity, despite the blood trailing from his nose and mouth and now staining his collar.

"I have never spoken anything but the truth," the woman said placidly, keeping her attention fixed on Logan. "As I just said, it has come to pass that another outcome for Albion has presented itself. It is now possible for you to remain its King, but Lara must still become the Hero she was born to be. Together, the two of you may yet save Albion, albeit differently. Logan, you may now possibly succeed as King, but you need Lara and her allies to be victorious against the coming Evil."

Lara snorted. "Really? Logan now may remain King? You told me that he was doomed to fail and that I had no choice but to recruit allies against him to save Albion!"

"The Paths I see are not completely fixed; they can be altered under certain circumstances."

"And now such a circumstance presents itself?" Logan asked, more respectful of the Seer than his sister.

"Indeed." Theresa turned to Lara now. "If you are willing to make the Sacrifice the Contract demands, you may be with Major Swift and any children you bear will carry the Trait of Heroism. You may find this Sacrifice a blessing or a curse. It is a matter of perspective."

"What is the nature of this Sacrifice?" Swift asked, alarmed. He tugged at his restraints. "Lara, don't do anything harmful to yourself, I beg you!"

"I'll make it!" Lara said resolutely to Theresa.

Logan turned to her quickly. "Lara, think! You don't even know what the Contract demands! It isn't too late to marry me and spare his life, not to mention yourself, from any ill consequences!" He looked to Theresa. "Will we find out if Swift loves her enough before Lara must decide, or is this a cruel twist in the Contract and she must make this decision first?" His eyes were filled with terror.

Swift also looked fearful. "Lara, I know I won't die, but please, find out what the Contract demands! Allow me to have a say in this!"

Lara looked at him calmly. "Jack, I love you and we've already committed ourselves to each other. If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"Damn it!" he swore. "Lara, that isn't right or proper! I'm supposed to take care of you, and I'll be hanged before I allow you to come to any harm on my behalf!"

"You can't stop me," Lara said, but smiled at him lovingly. "Jack, please calm yourself! We're in this together."

"But he's right, Lara," Logan said, all anger gone from him. "Neither of us want to see you harmed!"

"The Contract demands a Sacrifice from Lara," Theresa said, "but it can be seen as a blessing or a curse. Regardless, she will not be harmed."

"So you know what she needs to Sacrifice?" Swift demanded.

"I do; but Lara cannot know in advance. The Sacrifice is dependent upon the one she chooses to love. It tailors itself accordingly."

"I'll make it," Lara said again and looked into her love's eyes, pleading for his understanding. "Jack, please, don't worry! I know that everything will be all right. After all, if we will be allowed to be together, how can it be so terrible? Isn't this what we both want and what we deserve? I know we deserve the chance, don't you?"

"I know that I love you and cannot live without you," the Major conceded, but looked frightened nonetheless.

"Lara, I am terrified for you!" Logan burst out. "This is madness! Our mother was desperate, but surely you know that magic can be a traitorous and fickle thing!"

"Logan," Theresa said, "I suggest you release them and allow the Major to touch the parchment. It will read his heart and let us know if Lara must make any decision at all."

Logan huffed indignantly at the Seer's demands, but capitulated all the same. He unshackled both Lara and Swift and, with resentment and resignation, gestured toward the parchment.

"Very well, Swift, profess your true and undying love for _my _Lara and touch the damned thing," he said bitterly. Then he looked at his sister, and she clearly read the tortured thoughts reflecting in his eyes.

He loved her and wanted her, yet he also wanted her to be happy. He hoped that Swift would die, yet he didn't want her to be broken-hearted. He was a man tormented and torn, and she went to him and clasped his hands.

"Logan, whatever happens, know that this is not our fault. Our mother and this..." She attempted to conceal her deep disdain for Theresa. "Our mother and this Seer did this, not us. We are not to blame; they are." She then embraced her brother and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Logan, and even though it is not the love you wish I could hold for you, know that I won't ever harm you. Please, try to be happy for me!"

Lara looked at Jack, who was now staring down at the parchment with its strange arcane symbols. She gazed into her brother's eyes and hoped he could understand her own torment.

"I love him, Logan. I can't help it! He's the man of my heart."

"But if he dies, will you give me a chance?" Logan pleaded, his embrace tightening to the point of pain.

Lara knew she had to comfort him; so she lied. "Yes, Logan," she whispered. "But Jack does love me. Please, try to be happy for us!"

He nodded, swallowed audibly, and released her.

Theresa stood by passively as Swift placed his right hand flat onto the parchment. Lara sucked in her breath and the Major turned and locked gazes with her.

"I love Lara will all my heart and soul. I'll stand by her no matter what the future brings or who and what we may become."

"And I'll gladly make whatever Sacrifice I need to in order to be with him; forever, if that is possible," Lara said with firm conviction and absolute truth.

The parchment radiated a golden light so bright and blinding that all save Theresa were sent reeling by it. They dropped to their knees and for several long moments none of them could see nor hear. A strange energy that unnerved them charged the air and changed...something.

When the moments passed and the room returned to normal, Lara, Swift, and Logan regained their footing and stared at each other.

Logan was the first to react. "Gods, Lara! You're alive and well!" His relief was deep and heart-felt. He studied Swift, as did Lara, and was the first to notice the change in him. "But Swift, you've...changed."

"Have I? How?" Swift looked down at his hands and body and then into Lara's face, noticing no difference. He rushed to Lara and crushed her to him in a fierce embrace and kissed her. "But I don't give a damn, Lara, as long as you're all right!"

"And you're alive, just as you promised me you'd be!" Lara gasped against his passionate onslaught. And then she noticed what her brother had. "You...you _have _changed!"

Swift pulled back and studied her face. "How? I don't see anything!"

"Because you can't see your face!" she said, and burst into pleased laughter. "Jack, you're younger!"

"He is precisely ten years younger," Theresa confirmed, "and Lara, you are ten years older. The Contract removed those years from your chosen love and transferred them to you. You are now both approximately thirty years of age. It equalised your ages because it determined that as the factor most worthy of being a reward for your love and commitment."

"Nonsense! Lara, you haven't changed a bit!" But then Swift studied her more closely. "Wait...you have...a very little. Your features have softened ever so slightly, my love. And you have a few tiny lines about your eyes, but that is all! I never would have noticed!"

"That's because I'm naturally stunning and age exceedingly well," she said playfully, trying to ease any tension before he could feel any guilt for her added years. "Now we are the same age, Jack. I think it's perfect!"

Logan turned away, clearly not knowing what to think. Theresa went to him and laid a hand upon his arm.

"King Logan, this is painful for you, but know this: Albion can be saved by you, Lara, and the Major. Work together, and the outcome I had first foreseen will be nullified and will indeed be improved. With her resources and aid, you can remain King and turn the tide of opinion back to your favour. You can regain the trust of the People and save them."

"Logan," Lara interrupted, but haltingly, as Swift could not seem to stop kissing her, "we'll help you. I have money and resources, and Jack and I both have friends and allies. And we'll get more! This will work, I know it."

"Lara, I promise you that your lost years will not be in vain," Jack said into her ear. "I...I cannot believe that because of me you have aged! Still," he rushed on as he sensed her about to protest, "I am grateful and I thank you and accept this gift, this Sacrifice, with all my heart. You'll not regret it, I swear to you!"

"I know, Jack," she said. "And already I feel all the better for it. Your face is more handsome than ever, though I found it so before. The only thing I shall miss is that dashing white streak in your hair!"

"What?" he burst out, sounding dismayed. "Is it gone?"

"No, not yet, but I can see the roots of your hair there are dark. It will grow out." She smirked. "Well, I can wait ten years or more, since I won't allow you to so harshly abuse your body this time around, for it to return. For now my bonnie Major will be completely dark-haired."

"My white streak helps me to command respect!" he blustered, but only half-heartedly. "Whatever will my men think? I'll look too young now and they'll attempt to run rough-shod over me!"

"No, they won't," Logan suddenly said, having had time to absorb the events. "Lara, Swift, you are both to continue on; together. Major Swift, I dismiss you from the Regiment with full honours and a generous retirement salary. You will both have, as a wedding gift from me, the old family home of Hunter's Lodge."

Lara gasped. "Logan! You needn't..."

He raised a hand for silence. "Take it. Live there and enjoy yourselves. You will, as of this afternoon, be my sister and brother-in-law, for I will perform your wedding myself. Lara, continue on your Path, and Swift...I beg your pardon, _Jack, _you stay by her side every moment."

Logan hesitated and then favoured them with a small smile, though Lara could still see pain in his eyes. However, that pain was also sparked with hope and optimism. "Jack, you break her heart and I'll execute you myself, do you understand me?"

He clearly was attempting to be teasing, despite his dark humour, so the couple smiled.

"I understand, Your Majesty," Swift replied. The two men bowed to each other.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

**Princess Lara doesn't know if she can be the Hero Albion needs, but when she meets Major Swift, everything changes. She may or may not be a Hero, but she realises how very much a woman she is. Swift realises too, that he is a man as well as a soldier. Can these two people come together in love despite the obstacles that face them?**

_I hope you've all enjoyed this story, flawed as it is, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I just may return to it sometime and improve it. Or...write another! Regardless, I think Swift is, as one of my wonderful reviewers said, beyond awesome! He deserves some lovin', too! So, I'm sure I'll be returning to him, and even perhaps with Lara, with glimpses into their lives. We'll see! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my conclusion to my tale for them. Swift just wouldn't let me rest and return to my other story full force until he had his own day in the sun! And, uh...in bed. (Cough cough!) _

**Love Comes Swiftly #11**

"So, what do you think, my bonnie ex-soldier?" Lara teased, slowly twirling about naked in the bright light of the afternoon. She raised her arms above her head, favouring him with full views of every angle and womanly curve she possessed.

"What I always have, minx!" Jack replied huskily, reaching for her but she danced just out of his range. "You are the most beautiful creature in Albion!" he went on, "and if you think you can elude my grasp for much longer, you're quite mistaken!"

She laughed merrily and inched closer to their bed in Hunter's Lodge, swaying her hips provocatively. "I don't intend to elude you for long, husband, just long enough for you to admire my new body!"

Jack Swift understood her pleasure. Her Sacrifice for their love had aged her ten years although it was scarcely noticeable, but he allowed her the enjoyment of the one benefit neither had anticipated – she was now free of scars.

Lara had always been self-conscious of her scarred body and envious that she had not inherited what her mother had taken for granted; vanishing scars. Now, however, her marks were gone and Lara knew that as the "renewed" Hero of Albion, she had been granted that gift as well.

Jack couldn't have cared less about her scars before, and truthfully, even seeing her increased perfection now, still didn't see her as any more beautiful than he ever had. However, he understood how much better about herself Lara felt, and he did not wish to dampen her joy. He'd allow her to enjoy her body, and then he would take great pleasure in doing the same.

"So, how long do you intend to make me suffer by only admiring you from a distance?" he asked with a grin, patting the bed beside him. "I'd do your incredibly delectable little body more justice up close, my love."

"Oh, perhaps!" she replied, running her hands down her lean sides and onto her hips. She ceased twirling about, tilted her head back, and closed her eyes. "Oh, Jack! I can feel how smooth I am now!" She began caressing her hips and belly, and then her hands moved to beneath her breasts.

Jack sucked in a breath at this display. He'd never seen a woman touch herself in such a manner, and from the response of his lower body, he liked it very much, indeed!

"No lines or ridges or anything but perfect flesh!" she went on, wonderingly. Her small pale hands cupped her full breasts and squeezed. "Nothing unusual!" she continued, her eyes still closed. "My breasts are still large and soft, but now without the tiny scars they once had!" One hand now moved from one mound to the other, and her other hand slid down to her inner thigh and stroked slowly.

"Oh, no more long and rough ridges; just smooth skin all the way to my sex!" she softly moaned, slipping her fingers into her moist red curls. Her eyes snapped open and met his.

"Goodness, I'm wet, Jack!" She sounded utterly mortified and swallowed nervously. She clasped her hands before her. "I'm so sorry! I've been making quite the spectacle of myself!" Lara's face was flushed so pink that he took pity on her despite the fact that he was disappointed that she had stopped her self-exploration.

"Lara, please don't be embarrassed!" he said, knowing that his eyes were wide and lust-filled. He wondered vaguely if he was also drooling. "You...that is...that was the most incredibly erotic display I've ever seen!"

"How can you say that? I'm behaving like a..." She stopped and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Truly? You found my behaviour...erotic?"

"Quite so," he choked, his gaze falling onto her wringing hands. "Seeing you touch your own body like that has profoundly affected mine."

Her eyes flitted to the bed sheet that covered him from the waist down. She grinned widely. "Well, judging from the size of that bulge, I'd say that you are being truthful with me!"

"So, will you bestow mercy upon this newly young man and ease his suffering?"

"Hmm...I think so, as he's just asked so nicely."

Lara joined Jack in the centre of the bed and stripped the sheet completely off him. She ran her hands over his chest and looked into his dark love-filled eyes. "Tell me, Jack, were you terribly disappointed when Theresa told us that I had not yet conceived?"

"No, not at all," he replied, "for I simply made a new resolution." He pulled Lara close and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"And what was that?" she gasped as his lips began suckling and nipping her tender flesh.

"That before you were my wife you may not have been with child, but now that you are, you most certainly will be before you leave this bed today."

"At least by nightfall?" she teased, winding her fingers into his hair.

"Or by nightfall, Mrs. Swift," he replied, dark eyes sparkling. "That would be most agreeable!"

Lara pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She took his hands and boldly placed them on her ample breasts. "Let's begin like this," she said, smiling impishly. "And...Jack?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, kneading the pale globes he adored in his unscarred and smoother hands.

"Be sure to look your fill at my body!" She was still jubilant by her lack of scars.

Jack smiled broadly. "That, my dear, will take more than a lifetime, and will be my pleasure!"


End file.
